Mi caja musical
by Arami Rey
Summary: Un bailarín profesional, con una pasión poderosa por lo que hace, toda esa fuerza desbordándose desde su frágil corazón de cristal. Esa será la persona adecuada para cambiar tu perspectiva en cosas que estabas seguro que nunca cambiarían. En este momento Yuuri Katsuki les ha dado vida y amor a más personas de las se imaginaba. Semi-Au Ballet, Omegaverse, Mpreg.
1. El bailarín hecho de cristal

**Pareja:** Viktor x Yuuri (Victuuri), leve Yurio x Yuuri.

 **Resumen:** Un bailarín profesional, con una pasión poderosa por lo que hace, toda esa fuerza desbordándose desde su frágil corazón de cristal. Esa será la persona adecuada para cambiar tu perspectiva en cosas que estabas seguro que nunca cambiarían. En este momento Yuuri Katsuki les ha dado vida y amor a más personas de las se imaginaba.

 **Advertencias:** Omegaverse, Yaoi, Lemon, M-preg, Semi-Au.

 **Disclaimer:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece **.** Todos los personajes implicados en este fanfic le pertenecen a Mitsuro Kubo.

Muchas gracias a Ukeshi is Paradise por ser mi beta para este capitulo, realmente no puedo hallar una forma para expresar mi gratitud totalmente hacia ella por ayudarme con esto. Se que fue una tortura total para ella ya que no le agrada en lo absoluto YOI, así que por eso fue un gran favor el que me hizo. Nuevamente muchas gracias.

* * *

 _ **Mi caja musical.**_

 _ **Capítulo 1.**_

 _El bailarín hecho de cristal._

* * *

—¿Quién mierda es esta vieja? —un joven alfa rebelde y de cabello rubio preguntó mientras observaba a la mujer frente a él. Una omega a quien no podía dejar de mirar por más que lo intentara. Tanto maquillaje encima no le hacía ningún bien a nadie y, a la vista de Yuri Plisetsky, sólo hacía resaltar más las arrugas que su rostro llevaba arrastrando a través de los años—. ¿Y-Yakov, qué rayos significa esto?

El adolescente dijo con dificultad y enojo hacia su entrenador, pues aquella mujer de nombre Lilia le traía como un vil muñeco de trapo únicamente con el poder de sus hábiles manos. Le ponía en posiciones tan incomodas e imposibles de hacer que hasta veía un poco difícil respirar de forma adecuada en este momento. Estaba agradecido que fue capaz de sostenerse de las barras de ballet, si no fuera por ellas, ya se hubiera estampado la cara contra el suelo. Sólo suspiró aliviado cuando la señora Baranovskaya le dejo ir después de unos minutos. Ella había entrado momentos atrás con una presencia fuerte y una actitud descarada, declarando con dureza que se iría si no le gustaba lo que veía; lamentablemente para Yakov y su alumno, esto fue así.

—A pesar de que tiene un buen aspecto, no es digno para ser mi alumno —declaró con una voz poderosa y la expresión de Plisetsky no tenía precio.

Lilia suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos con lentitud por los gritos y reclamos del beta que respondía al nombre Yakov, suplicando que reconsiderara su decisión. Pero el hombre conocía bien a su ex mujer. Cuando ella tomaba una decisión lo hacía de verdad. Ella no tomaba cosas como estas a la ligera, así que su respuesta ante el pedido de Yakov para entrenar al joven rubio con mirada de delincuente no iba como broma. Él simplemente no era apto.

—Espera… ¿Esta es la persona que mencionaste que podía ayudarme con mi patinaje? —el anciano sólo exhaló y asintió con la cabeza en un suave movimiento mientras tenía cruzados los brazos con resignación. Su entrenador le explicó de forma simple al joven alfa las cosas que Plisetsky ya había escuchado: No iba a ayudarlo porque no estaba a la altura para alguien que fue la antigua Prima ballerina del Ballet Bolshoi—. ¡¿Cómo que no soy apto?! —gritó Yuri con confusión y cólera en su rostro—. ¡Necesito que me entrene para así poder mejorar mi patinaje! ¡Soy alguien extremadamente apto! Sólo déjese de tonterías y enséñeme.

Yuri rechinó los dientes con enojo. Era un golpe directo hacia su orgullo las palabras de aquella mujer; el joven ruso nunca había sido juzgado de aquella manera. Siempre había sido el chico prometedor y talentoso que sobrepasaba la habilidad de patinaje de los demás chicos de su edad. A su corta edad pensaba que nadie estaba a su altura y tan solo escuchar la crítica de Lilia había volteado a su ego de cabeza por completo.

—Aun cuando se debe apuntar alto, siempre se debe mantener los pies sobre el suelo. Y es una característica que no tienes jovencito —la vieja omega agachó su altura a la de Yuri con la intención de que éste mostrara su furia, y así lo consiguió. Su cara era todo un poema a los ojos de la bailarina—. Además, tu cuerpo es un desastre; físicamente eres terrible. No aguantarías ni media clase conmigo como maestra, desfallecerías aun cuando empezáramos desde cero con clases de ballet. Simplemente no eres apto para mi tipo de enseñanza.

El de mirada verde no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Cómo era posible que una omega estuviera diciendo esa clase de cosas a un alfa sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, él no lo sabía. Su actitud era completamente inadecuada para alguien de su calaña y eso Yuri no lo podía soportar.

—Sin embargo… —Yakov y Yuri levantaron la cabeza con algo de esperanza. Aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, Plisetsky de verdad necesitaba esas clases de ballet para poder mejorar sus movimientos en cada paso que diera de sus rutinas para esta temporada. La flexibilidad era algo muy importante en los patinadores artísticos, y en aquello como alfa estaba en desventaja. Tenía muy poco tiempo para que su cuerpo cambiara—. Yo conozco a alguien que podría ayudarte si se lo pido. Probablemente se adapte más a tu estilo, es una persona amable que se compadecerá de ti y tu poco talento. Te ayudara con todo lo que tengas que mejorar si tú se lo pides. Y si estás dispuesto a hacerlo, te digo que es tu mejor opción.

—¿Es tan buena como tú, Lilia? Debes de saber que Yuri es muy exigente y especial con estas cosas. Él sólo es un niño mimado con muchos humos en su cabecita de adolescente.

Viktor Nikiforov, un hombre alfa de cabello color platino que había estado escuchando la conversación desde unos cuantos metros más alejado de su entrenador, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para hacer su presencia visible y que no le hiciera más como un simple chismoso. Se interesó más en la charla porque le divertía ver a su joven compañero molesto por este tipo de cosas; era una crítica de una persona más talentosa, era un campo que Plisetsky desconocía —sin mencionar que a los de su clase no se les daba tan bien esas actividades, a comparación de alguien que pertenecía al tipo omega—, y era obvio que no estaría a la altura de alguien del calibre de la bailarina. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que Lilia le recibiera bajo su ala con flores, reverencias y halagos?

— _Él_ es muy bueno en lo que hace —la mujer recalcó un poco molesta el sexo de la persona que ayudaría al joven patinador; como si estuviera indignada a que se le confundiera con una mujer—. Es un gran bailarín y a pesar de ser joven puede ser un gran maestro. Tiene paciencia como él solo y su amabilidad sobrepasa los límites. Pero ten cuidado si intentas aprovecharte de esa paciencia que tanto le caracteriza. Él puede ser más duro y cruel que yo si él así se lo propone sin hacer ningún esfuerzo —la mujer tomó su celular de su bolso, cuando Yakov le dio un " _si_ " silencioso y avergonzado con su cabeza; indicándole que estaba de acuerdo con la idea de Lilia de otro maestro. Comenzó a marcar un numero con rapidez y naturalidad. Escuchado el tono de llamada mientras lo colocaba en su oreja para poder hablar—. Te digo esto sólo para que no empieces con tus boberías y esa personalidad tuya tan pueril e insoportable cuando él este aquí presente.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera decir algo para defenderse y que Viktor soltara una risotada por lo dicho a su compañero, Lilia colocó un dedo entre sus labios para que los ocupantes de la habitación entendieran que guardaran silencio. La persona al otro lado de la línea había contestado a la llamada y así Lilia se alejó un poco para ser capaz de hablar mucho mejor sin tanto ruido que ya estaban provocando los tres hombres escandalosos. Ellos sólo se quedaron de pie en medio del cuarto hasta que la ya retirada bailarina finalizara su llamada.

—Él no está en el país en este momento, pero volverá en unos dos días como mínimo; él se encuentra en Japón ahora resolviendo algunas cosas en casa de sus padres y después regresará a Rusia para encargarse de ciertos asuntos en Moscú, para después si ustedes ya tomaron su decisión, poder estar aquí en San Petersburgo —explicó mientras tomaba una pluma de su bolso, sujetando la mano de Viktor por la muñeca de manera sorpresiva escribiendo un número «901 124 1123», y un apellido en ella «Katsuki».

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Viktor con curiosidad y emoción mientras veía muy de cerca lo escrito en su mano con un ligero brillo en sus ojos azules, casi dando saltitos con la punta de sus pies tal y como lo haría un niño pequeño. Yuri solo rodó los ojos ante la actitud del alfa de más edad, sin embargo, también se preguntaba lo mismo.

—Es su número de celular y el nombre a quien le pertenece por obviedad. Ya le comenté sobre su situación y dijo que no le importaría ayudar. Le pueden llamar si están interesados en que el Sr. Katsuki sea el maestro de Yuri, pero es su decisión al fin y al cabo —la dama omega de hebras castañas y postura recta se despidió de los tres hombres antes de retirarse por la puerta, pero antes de pasar por el umbral, giró la cabeza para decir sus últimas palabras—. Yuratchka —dijo seria —, quiero que comprendas que Katsuki fue mi alumno en algún momento de su carrera, así que te pido que no lo subestimes por nada del mundo. Él te puede dar una primera impresión sencilla y modesta, pero debajo de todas esas capas suaves se encuentra alguien salvaje y apasionado con lo que hace. Con esto te digo que tengas cuidado y también, con esto podrás saber que él sacará la mejor parte de ti, una que aún no conoces. Confía en él; es un profesional después de todo.

El resonar de los tacones de Lilia en el pasillo aun podían ser escuchados desde la habitación cerrada donde momentos antes ella se encontraba. El silencio se hizo presente, llenando la habitación con una sensación incomoda que fue rota por el anciano de cabello gris al ordenar con voz fuerte, casi gritándole, a Viktor para que éste le proporcionara el número del caballero japonés de nombre desconocido. El de hebras platinas sólo estiró su mano con torpeza hacia su entrenador con una pequeña y boba sonrisa. El hombre suspiró mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta para guardar el número, ordenándole al adolescente hacer lo mismo. Y Viktor también lo hizo de la misma manera " _por si acaso_ "; pues le causaba un poco de intriga que alguien como Lilia Baranovskaya halagara a alguien tan puramente como lo hizo con el joven Katsuki.

Hablaron un poco más antes de regresar al entrenamiento, la temporada ya había terminado hace tiempo, pero eso no quería decir que no se estuvieran preparando para la temporada siguiente. Estaba lejos de ser otoño. que significaba el inicio de todo, después de todo apenas era abril, aún tenían unos meses más de camino, pero eso no significaba desperdiciar su tiempo en no hacer nada. Así que Yakov no dudó en conseguirle un poco de ayuda a Plisetsky por parte de su ex esposa. No salió con el resultado que esperaba, pero eso no quería decir que esto era malo, en lo absoluto. De hecho, era todo lo contrario.

Tal vez alguien más joven y de su mismo sexo le causaría más confianza al chico rebelde que tenía por alumno, y aunque puede que su posible futuro maestro tenga una personalidad muy diferente a la del rubio —por lo que Lilia había mencionado sobre su amabilidad y paciencia; ya que después de todo Yuri era exactamente lo contrario—; esto podría ayudar de alguna forma, incluso si eso significaba que sus opiniones chocarían mucho. Esta era la única salida para que el chico mostrara un poco más de interés en practicar y mejorar. Algo en lo que no estaba metido al cien por ciento, sería bueno para sacarlo de su zona de confort. Sus grandes humos y ego de proporciones gigantescas —algo tan típico de un alfa— podrían bajar, aunque sea un poco, si empezaba a practicar ballet después de tantos años de no hacerlo.

Sólo habría que rezar para que el Señor Katsuki fuera el maestro indicado que había dicho Lilia.

* * *

Se sentía como un total desastre, y su pelo parecía una maraña bastante difícil de desenredar. Estaba bastante seguro que la señora de al lado lo había estado observando más de lo necesario; casi como si esperara que un nido de pájaros saldría volando desde su cabeza. Ojeras adornaban sus ojos, pronunciando su cansancio aún más, pero por fin ya había abordado el vuelo para volver a Rusia.

—Te ves muy mal, Yuuri. ¿Bajaste de peso este tiempo en Japón? —Pichit preguntó con mucha preocupación. La gabardina que su amigo llevaba puesta se veía demasiado grande en él y la cinta alrededor de su cintura sólo recalcaba lo delgado que estaba, provocando que se viera más pequeño de lo que era. El tailandés podría jurar que el azabache estaba de su altura ahora, pero eso era realmente imposible.

—Para serte sincero… sí —ya había anticipado la mirada dura de su amigo más joven, así que no se sorprendió al ser regañado unos segundos más tarde. Era un poco molesto la verdad; claro, era su amigo, pero estaba exagerando y ni siquiera le había permitido terminar de explicar—. Pichit, no es como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito, ¿sí? —su amigo se relajó visiblemente en su asiento, pero eso no quería decir que Yuuri no se estaba poniendo nervioso por la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo el tailandés—. M-Mira… te prometo que voy a recuperar el peso que perdí. Sólo fue todo el estrés de todos estos días.

—Eso me parece bien, pero deberías dormir, Yuuri; parece que no has dormido nada —el japonés estaba a punto de protestar, pero el beta lo detuvo y colocó una mano sobre su cabeza, revolviendo su cabello todavía más, pero aun así era reconfortante—. No te preocupes, yo cuido a Vicchan mientras duermes, ¿de acuerdo?

El omega se rindió de forma inmediata, no tenía fuerzas para protestar, y le entregó el kennel para perros de color azul donde Vicchan se encontraba. El caniche aún era la suficientemente pequeño para viajar a su lado. Estaba agradecido, no quería que su pequeño viajara en el área de carga y estuviera alejado más tiempo de él. Después de todo habían pasado cinco años desde que se vieron por última vez, antes de que Yuuri se mudara a Rusia, y no fue fácil para ninguno de los dos.

Sólo se le venían a la mente todas las veces que llamaba a casa diariamente para hablar con su adorada mascota. Su hermana le colocaba el teléfono a Vicchan para que fuera capaz de escuchar la voz de su dueño a través del teléfono, sus ladridos de felicidad fueron la fuerza que le hicieron ser capaz de seguir con sus clases de ballet en Moscú y prometerle que regresaría por él algún día. También las video llamadas fueron oro para él, poder verlo era su felicidad sin ninguna duda.

Quería pasar tiempo con su querido Vicchan, le compensaría todo el tiempo que no estuvo con él, y pasarían un tiempo increíble sin lugar a duda; se iba a asegurar de ello. Y ahora que tomaría un descanso del ballet podría hacerlo sin problemas, sin interrupciones. Bueno, por lo menos durante un periodo de tiempo "corto". La causa de ese periodo de tiempo era algo vergonzoso para él a decir verdad y se decepcionaba mucho de sí mismo al recordarlo; un dolor en el tobillo que ignoró durante algún tiempo se convirtió en un esguince y en un dedo fracturado en el mismo pie. Pero ya se estaba recuperando; ahora sólo llevaba una tobillera y ya estaba en la última fase de la fisioterapia, unos días más y estaría en puntas de nuevo.

Estando tan positivo con el tema no significaba que no se había sentido un fiasco cuando el dolor insoportable se hizo presente en una de las partes más importantes de un bailarín de ballet como él. Berreó, pataleó y gritó como nunca antes lo había hecho cuando después de su ida al hospital llegó a su apartamento gracias a varios de sus compañeros que fueron tan amables de llevarlo al hospital y traerlo de vuelta a su hogar después de aquél terrible incidente que sucedió en una de las prácticas para la próxima obra, al caer mal en uno de los saltos. Seis meses sin practicar ballet era un infierno para cualquier persona que se desempeñara en esta maravillosa danza clásica, pero era mucho peor para alguien que era el bailarín omega principal de la compañía _Ballet Bolshoi_ que se encontraba en Moscú. Una de las compañías de ballet más longevas de Rusia, y sin dudas la más distinguida de todo el mundo.

Alguien más tuvo que ocupar su lugar muy a su disgusto, pero tenía que aceptarlo; no podía bailar en esas condiciones. Evitó leer reseñas o críticas por internet sobre la obra para no causarse más dolor del que sufría por parte de su tobillo; no quería encontrarse con notas diciendo que el bailarín que lo había remplazado era muy superior a él, en técnica, en representación, soltura; básicamente en todo. No quería saberlo. Le afectaría si leía algún artículo que como título podría llevar: _"Yuuri Katsuki, ¿el fin de su carrera? ¿Bailarín beta supera a uno omega_?" —ya estaba entrando en pánico imaginando cosas—. Después de todo él era un perfeccionista con un fuerte afán de superación, así que de algún modo u otro odiaba cuando alguien era mejor que él; porque esto sólo recalcaba su incapacidad de seguir mejorando y de esa forma permitir que la otra persona sea superior a él. Llevaba muchos años mejorando a una velocidad más avanzada que cualquiera, sólo para que nadie sobrepasara su talento.

Puede que esto sonara demasiado ambicioso y asquerosamente egoísta, pero así era el mundo del ballet. Era competitividad pura y nadie recriminaba este comportamiento; todos pensaban de la misma manera que el omega de veintitrés años de edad. Pero no lo malentiendan, la humildad, el compañerismo y el amor estaban ahí, era sólo competencia sana, era una motivación para seguir superándose a uno mismo.

Y fue una gran sorpresa en su lecho depresivo en el que se encontraba, en un espiral sin fin de resignación, donde se tenía claro que la compañía ya no lo necesitaba nunca más, cuando una semana después del estreno de la obra le llegó un enorme ramo de treinta y dos rosas rojas y diecisiete margaritas que hacían una perfecta combinación de colores. Con el ramo venía una caja de té negro y unos cuantos priániki, dulces de jengibre, que de igual manera se encontraban en una caja de color blanco y un hermoso moño dorado adornando por encima, justo en el centro.

Todo esto era parte de la compañía sin lugar a dudas, la pequeña tarjeta que venía entre las rosas lo probaba todo. Le estaban mandando sus buenos deseos y esperaban que se recuperara lo más pronto posible, estaban esperando su regreso con ansias. Por un momento estaba confundido, parpadeando mientras observaba los regalos en su mesa, después de que el mensajero le ayudara a colocarlos ahí —ya que apenas podría mantenerse en pie sin caerse con todo y obsequios en el intento—. Después una repentina oleada de emoción atravesó su pecho, provocando que su corazón latiera con fuerza. La sonrisa de a poco comenzó a adornar su rostro, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y sus grandes ojos brillaban hermosamente.

Estaban esperando con desesperación a que volviera, las críticas no eran tan buenas como lo habían esperado después del anuncio que se realizó acerca de su bailarín principal lesionado, pues con esto el omega no estaría en la próxima presentación del Ballet Bolshoi hasta su recuperación.

Aunque por un lado se sentía muy mal por las críticas que estaba recibiendo la obra. No se merecía ni la mitad de lo que hablaban de ella, y tampoco podía evitar lamentarse por el pobre beta que había tomado su lugar. Por lo que estaba leyendo, reemplazar a Yuuri Katsuki —el bailarín de ballet con el corazón de cristal más grande del mundo—, no era cualquier cosa al parecer. La ansiedad y el peso del papel pusieron mucha presión sobre él, provocando que se pusiera nervioso ya estando en el escenario; el pobre se había caído en medio de la presentación. Ese es el peor error que cualquier bailarín pudiera cometer en un estreno, incluso si alguien se caía en los ensayos se le veía con mala cara; eran bailarines profesionales después de todo. La perfección debía ser parte de sus cuerpos en todo momento.

Hizo lo mejor que pudo para solucionar el lio en su mente que aún permanecía en su cabeza por lo de su tobillo, tarde o temprano regresaría para bailar nuevamente y la compañía le estaba dando ánimos en su recuperación para que volviera a su lugar como el bailarín más importante y destacado de los últimos años. Recapitulando, no fue la mejor decisión que había hecho; seguir practicando cuando claramente tenía dolor cada vez que ensayaba, minimizando la molestia ignorando las señales que su cuerpo le mandaba para hacerle saber que debía descansar. Se sintió muy enojado de sí mismo y al mismo tiempo comprendió que lo mejor sería tomar las cosas con calma desde ahora

Desde que se había quedado sin nada que hacer, decidió ir por su adorado perro de una vez por todas. No podía seguir haciéndole eso al pobre Vicchan. Había tardado un tiempo en conseguir los permisos, tratar con el pápelo y vacunar a su perro para que éste pudiera estar en Rusia, pero había valido la pena todo el esfuerzo y estrés, incluso cuando tuvo que lidiar con conflictos que surgieron por otros problemas en el momento en que llegó a Japón. Pero su perro ya estaba con él y se había salvado de la mayor parte de los problemas con los que su familia había estado lidiando. Al parecer sus padres y su hermana mayor no querían involucrar al azabache demasiado en todo esto. Con su frágil corazón de omega y su personalidad emocional sería mucho estrés para él y un ataque directo a su problema de ansiedad. Los omegas buscaban la tranquilidad para sentirse protegidos, no los problemas y la angustia que provocaban que se sintieran sofocados en el miedo.

Sólo esperaba que las cosas fueran a mejor. Mari le había recalcado un montón de veces que no se preocupara —haciendo relucir su actitud de protección que toda alfa haría con un omega cercano a ella— pero no podía evitarlo, estaba en su naturaleza la sensación de sentirse muy incómodo cuando los contratiempos se hacían presentes, aun cuando no se le dijera nada sobre el problema a un omega; su instinto podía percibir los problemas y la gravedad de éstos. Era un arma de doble filo para cualquier omega; esto era útil para cuidar a sus crías y a su pareja o a cualquier persona que apreciara, de este modo saben el sentir exacto de los demás y así podrán saber si pueden ayudar o no, dependiendo del sentimiento; si era negativo o positivo. Era instinto maternal en su máxima potencia, pero esto podía causar daños emocionales al omega en cuestión si no era capaz de manejar esta corazonada que estaba implantada en su naturaleza.

No quería pensar más en eso, sólo quería llegar a su apartamento y disfrutar el tiempo libre que le quedaba con su amado y peludo compañero.

* * *

Ya habían llegado a Moscú y habían tomado un taxi hacia el apartamento del japonés. Aun cuando sólo eran cuatro horas de viaje de Japón a Rusia, de verdad que se sentían exhaustos; habían partido de Japón a las 4 de la tarde y aterrizaron a las 10 aproximadamente. Así que en el momento en que llegaron sólo dejaron las maletas de Pichit en la entrada, se dirigieron directamente a la habitación de Yuuri y cayeron rendidos en la suave y mullida cama.

No les importaba dormir juntos en lo absoluto, ya estaban tan acostumbrados el uno al otro; tanto que no sentían vergüenza o incomodidad estar tan cerca el uno del otro. Además, el omega buscaba la tranquilidad después de días de estrés, y a Pichit no le molestaba proporcionársela cada vez que Yuuri la necesitara, después de todo eran mejores amigos, ¿verdad? Así que no dudo en abrazar al japonés cuando vio que éste aún se avergonzaba lo suficiente para no dar el primer paso para iniciar la cercanía. Estaban en un abrazo desordenado y la mitad de las sábanas estaban desparramadas en el suelo ya. Pero su teléfono sonó repentinamente, provocando que abriera sus ojos con una cara somnolienta y desorientada. Tomó sus lentes de su mesita de noche, colocándoselos con languidez. Agarró su celular mientras se sentaba correctamente en la cama y colocó el móvil en su oreja.

—Diga… —habló con una voz suave por el sueño—. ¿Lilia? —cuestionó con una voz sorprendida, para recibir una respuesta corta afirmando la suposición del omega más joven—. ¡Cuánto tiempo! Se te extraña en la compañía desde que te fuiste hace ya algunos meses. Efrem e Iván hechan mucho de menos cuando los regañabas porque no seguían los pasos como los demás y Luka siempre lleva una taza de té de más a la mesa en la que siempre nos sentamos cuando tomamos un descanso. Aun no se acostumbra a tu ausencia.

—Yuuri, podrías dejar de hablar, necesito hablar contigo sobre algo, ¿sí? —el corazón de la mujer se encogió un poco al escuchar un ligero gemido decepcionado y dolido por parte de su ex alumno. Este niño iba ser la perdición de su dureza algún día—. No era mi intención decirlo de esa forma, te prometo que iré a tu apartamento algún día para que me prepares algo de ese Katsudon tuyo, ¿de acuerdo?

La risa cálida del omega era música para sus oídos. No había hablado con él desde antes de su lesión y por lo que había hablado con uno de los directores, lo había pasado un poco mal aceptando que estaría fuera del escenario un buen tiempo hasta su máxima recuperación y no había sido capaz de comunicarse con Katsuki. Alguien de tal magnitud en belleza no debía bajar la cabeza y declarar que todo estaba perdido, los omegas eran más fuertes de lo que se creía y sin duda el japonés había demostrado que esa afirmación era correcta un sin número de veces en ocasiones anteriores.

Pichit se había despertado en algún momento durante la conversación, pegando su oreja en el teléfono para poder escuchar también. Yuuri ya estaba tan acostumbrado a la personalidad del beta, su actitud algo entrometida y chismosa ya era algo con lo que había convivido por años, llegó un punto en que sería algo raro que el tailandés no estuviera a escasos centímetros del azabache cada vez que éste realizaba una llamada. Incluso Yuuri tenía que admitir que en ocasiones él llegaba a hacer lo mismo con el moreno.

Escucharon atentamente las palabras de Lilia y el omega no podía mentir; de verdad estaba un poco esperanzado con la información de que cierto patinador alfa que podría necesitar su ayuda. El joven ruso necesitaba a alguien que le instruyera, que le guiara y sacara lo mejor que tenía para ofrecer, el alfa estaba en la necesidad de un bailarín de ballet para que éste le enseñara a desarrollar flexibilidad, a moverse con aun más gracia y elegancia. Que mejor que un omega para el trabajo, ¿no es así?

El japonés no dudó en aceptar; estaban hablando de un patinador profesional por el amor a Dios. Si estaban dispuestos a elegirlo como maestro para el pequeñín de igual nombre que él, estaría dispuesto a ayudar en todo si se lo pedían. Quizás esto no estaba dentro de sus planes, pero se ajustaba bastante bien dentro de sus más profundos deseos. Esto podría traer buenas cosas para su imagen y su carrera. No era la primera vez que ayudaba a un patinador —puesto que ya lo había hecho con Pichit y otras personas más cuando años atrás estaba en Detroit—, esta sería su primera vez haciéndolo de forma profesional, algo más formal. Y gracias a estas antiguas experiencias, Yuuri podría ser de gran ayuda y eso le emocionaba de sobre manera si tenía que ser honesto.

Hablaron por unos minutos más, sin perder el tiempo y aclarando pequeños detalles del asunto. Lilia y Yuuri acordaron que sería mejor informarles que el omega aun no había llegado al país aun cuando esto era una mentira. Necesitaban que el azabache se recuperase del viaje, también tenía que ir con su fisioterapeuta en la próxima cita para poder verificar si ya era momento de quitarle la tobillera y dar por sentado que la lesión estaba sanada. Realmente se estaba emocionando con todo esto, no podía esperar para empezar a transmitirle sus conocimientos a su futuro discípulo, enseñarle el arte de encontrar un omega o un alfa dentro de sí mismo; ese lado con características y actitudes diferentes a nuestro "yo" original, cambiando la esencia poco a poco para que ésta pudiera mezclarse con cada sentir que se transmitía al interpretar la melodía de una bella pieza musical.

Le enseñaría que hay cosas mucho más difíciles que hacer un cuádruple Axel.

* * *

 _ **Mi caja musical.**_

Fin del capítulo 1

 **Próximo capítulo:**

 _ **Capítulo 2.**_

 _Arma de doble filo._

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno tarde un poco en llegar a la idea de este fic, pero finalmente ya está aquí. Tengo muy poco conocimiento sobre el Ballet, yo practique ballet (fue divertido en su momento, pero también era una verdadera tortura ya que fue que básicamente me obligaron a entrar) pero solo fue durante un año cuando tenía seis, y ya aun pasado 9 años desde entonces así que muy familiarizado con el tema no estoy sinceramente. Así que, si hay un error, no dude en hacérmelo saber.

 **Curiosidades** :

Tuve que investigar mucho sobre Rusia, y todos los datos que encuentres aquí sobre el país estarán investigados por mí y hay unas cuantas curiosidades que me encontré por ahí mientras buscaba datos, como el número de las flores en los ramos es más importante para los rusos de lo que parece y que la bebida tradicional de los Rusos es él té y no el vodka como muchos estarán pensando (él té es una bebida muy popular en Rusia y el té negro es el preferido y más consumido en el país, aunque le té verde no se está quedando atrás). También investigué con que numero empiezan los números telefónicos de Moscú para que esto fuera lo más exacto y verdadero posible.

Los tobillos son lo que más están propensos en sufrir una lesión en los bailarines de ballet y si mal no recuerdo las lesiones en esta parte son causadas principalmente por un mal aterrizaje en un salto. Yuuri tiene una lesión leve de grado 2, así que su curación si se lleva medio año aproximadamente.

Hay tres nombres de bailarines random sin importancia que invente: Efrem, Iván y Luka. Bueno uno de ellos es mi segundo nombre. Tal vez esto no tenga relevancia, pero creí que sería divertido comentarlo.

Nadie ha hecho un salto cuádruple Axel en competición, sin mencionar que de por sí ya es difícil un triple Axel. El Axel es el más difícil, pues incluye media vuelta más que los otros saltos, así que el triple Axel cuenta en realidad con tres revoluciones y media. Es el único salto junto al loop que no tiene una variante cuádruple. Así que un cuádruple Axel es básicamente imposible de hacer o muy, pero muy difícil de realizar.

Por ultimo tendrán algo explicado sobre mi mundo omegaverse dentro del fic en cada capítulo (o al menos eso quiero lograr) como lo que escribí de los omegas y su sentido agudo sobre saber el sentir de los demás a su alrededor y los posibles problemas que estos podrían estar lidiando.

Me extendí demasiado con esto, no sé si a ustedes les guste que comparta con ustedes estas curiosidades, así que háganmelo saber, pero al menos espero que se le haya hecho interesante. Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Nos vemos en dos semanas.


	2. Arma de doble filo

**Pareja:** Viktor x Yuuri (Victuuri), leve Yurio x Yuuri.

 **Resumen:** Un bailarín profesional, con una pasión poderosa por lo que hace, toda esa fuerza desbordándose desde su frágil corazón de cristal. Esa será la persona adecuada para cambiar tu perspectiva en cosas que estabas seguro que nunca cambiarían. En este momento Yuuri Katsuki les ha dado vida y amor a más personas de las se imaginaba.

 **Advertencias:** Omegaverse, Yaoi, Lemon, M-preg, Semi-Au.

 **Disclaimer:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece **.** Todos los personajes implicados en este fanfic le pertenecen a Mitsuro Kubo.

Muchas gracias a _Mawu Valkier_ por ser la beta definitiva para este fanfic, realmente le agradezco el tiempo que ella me brindará para corregir todo error que pueda tener una persona como yo.

Sé que aprenderé mucho de ella y de este modo ser capaz de escribir mejores cosas para todos ustedes. Estoy seguro que ella hará un excelente trabajo para esta historia.

Nuevamente, muchas gracias.

* * *

 _ **Mi caja musical.**_

 _ **Capítulo 2.**_

 _Arma de doble filo._

* * *

Estaba el joven japonés de cabello oscuro en la cocina, sirviéndose algo de leche de arroz en un vaso de vidrio, con un poco de yogurt sin grasa en un pequeño recipiente tomando una cuchara para poder comerlo y unas rebanadas de queso cottage igualmente sin grasa estaban en un pequeño plato ya servidos en la mesa listos para estar dentro del pequeño estómago y delgado cuerpo del bailarín. Se sentó y se dispuso a comer de inmediato. Era temprano por la mañana, así que el hambre ya se estaba haciendo presente; además, necesitaba energías para empezar el día y realizar su rutina de estiramientos que siempre hacia por las mañanas.

—¿No te han llamado, Yuuri? — Pichit muy curioso preguntó.

Como siempre, estaba en Instagram a través de su teléfono, al tiempo que revisaba los perfiles de otros patinadores mientras comía un par de panqueques en la pequeña mesa del comedor. A veces Pichit le sorprendía que con todo el dinero que ganaba Yuuri aún siguiera pagando el alquiler de un apartamento tan pequeño para el gusto del tailandés. Pero bueno, eso no era el tema ahora.

El cómodo silencio había estado abundando la habitación desde hace unos minutos, solo se oía el masticar de ambos, cada uno muy concentrado en acabar su desayuno y de vez en cuando se escuchaba un pequeño timbre del celular del beta cuando a este le llegaba una notificación. El tailandés ya estaba tan acostumbrado al sonido que esto ya no era fastidioso para el joven moreno.

A decir verdad, Phichit Chulanont era una persona algo ruidosa, el realmente lo admitía sin vergüenza alguna. Era alguien de emociones fuertes, una personalidad alegre y tenía mucho humor, así que no se llevaba bien con los ambientes tan "mudos" como el de este momento. No es que aborreciera los momentos de tranquilidad; disfrutaba de ellos como cualquier otra persona. Sin embargo, no podía quedarse quieto por mucho tiempo o se sentiría ansioso de no estar haciendo nada. Así que había decidido empezar una conversación amena con su mejor amigo, pero a lo segundos se sintió algo arrepentido después de ver la expresión molesta del japonés.

—No. —Suspiró con pesar, su expresión era triste y su andar cabizbajo de un momento a otro. Una mueca de disgusto se mostraba claramente en su boca, sin embargo, se recuperó con rapidez mientras comía una cucharada de aquel yogurt con actitud—. No obstante, eso no debería importarme en lo absoluto. Debo concentrarme en mi carrera más que nunca —declaró forma decidida mientras se levantaba de su silla y recogía sus propios platos y los colocaba en el fregadero.

—¡Es verdad! No te dejes llevar por desilusiones que no merecen tu atención —animó el tailandés mientras se levantaba y colocaba una mano amistosamente sobre el hombro del asiático más delgado.

—¿Verdad que tengo razón? —respondió con la frente en alto y una brillante sonrisa—. Después de todo, me he recuperado de una lesión que me dejo fuera del juego durante medio año y como bailarín principal del Ballet Bolshoi debo estar centrado. Si lo vemos de una perspectiva diferente, enseñarle a ese chiquillo solo me quitaría tiempo valioso. Yuuri Katsuki no debe rebajarse a ser un mezquino instructor de ballet en el momento más importante de su carrera, además…

Pichit solo veía a su amigo divagar por toda la cocina yendo de un lado a otro y con cada vuelta el pensamiento de que un hoyo aparecería en el suelo hacía presencia por su mente. Cada vez lucía más decidido y menos afectado por el hecho de que el joven patinador ruso no se había puesto en contacto con él, aun cuando ya había pasado dos semanas desde que recibió la llamada por parte de Lilia. Realmente parecía estar más feliz de no ser atado a dar clases a un patinador adolescente, se veía totalmente aliviado por este hecho entre más lo pensaba.

Y el tailandés estaba feliz por su amigo. Siempre había admirado de él su fortaleza y tratar por más difícil que sea. Ver el lado positivo de las cosas para ser capaz de seguir adelante con la cara en alto aun si esta se encuentra manchada de lágrimas.

Si, se veía muy seguro de sus palabras, pero Pichit no se sorprendió para nada cuando su amigo salió corriendo haciendo un escándalo cuando su celular empezó a sonar por toda la habitación, gritando un "¡Yo contesto!" Casi tropieza con el pobre Vicchan, que al parecer estaba muy animado y atraído por el sonido del teléfono, como si recordase y asociara el tono del celular con la felicidad de escuchar la voz distorsionada de su dueño a través del aparato. Yuuri sonrió ante esto y acarició la cabecita de su perro suavemente. Pronto se acercó a su mochila de color negro que se encontraba eventualmente colgada en una de las sillas del comedor. Removió con velocidad algunas cosas dentro de ésta para encontrarse con su teléfono.

Se calmó un poco colocando una mano sobre su pecho tratando que su corazón no huyera corriendo por el tan apresurado paso a el que iba. Presionó el botón verde para al fin poder contestar. Tenía que admitirlo, estaba nervioso y muy emocionado. Sus palmas sudaban, el cuerpo le temblaba como si un terremoto se estuviera originando dentro de sí, y un poco de ansiedad se iba añadiendo creando un remolino nauseabundo en su estómago. No obstante, una sonrisa ya estaba formada en su rostro, estirando la suave piel de sus mejillas.

—¿Bueno?, ¿quién habla? —habló algo más calmado. Trató que el titubeo no se notara en su frágil voz. Como si tratase de encontrar un poco más de estabilidad de donde no la había.

— _¿Es usted el Sr. Katsuki?_ —una voz profunda de un hombre de edad avanzada, con un fuerte acento ruso resaltaba al pronunciar ese… ingles un tanto oxidado que sonó a través del móvil.

El azabache dio un pequeño "si" un tanto flojo y patético. Yuuri se regañó mentalmente por esto, ¿dónde estaba aquella confianza abrasadora que aparecía cada vez que estaba en frente y al centro del escenario en cada obra?

—Sí. — repitió más fuerte. No estaba seguro si el hombre lo había escuchado—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? — cuestionó, ahora con más claridad en sus palabras

— _Mi nombre es Yakov Feltsman, el entrenador de Yuri Plisetsky. He de suponer que la señora Baranovskaya ya se le habrá comentado sobre nuestra propuesta hacia usted para que instruya a mi alumno en clases de ballet_ —habló inexpresivo y esperó con paciencia una respuesta.

—Sí, es correcto. Lilia me llamó hace dos semanas. Me dijo que ustedes lo hablarían y tomarían la decisión final para poder llamarme. —Tomó una pausa para que el hombre al otro lado del teléfono pudiera ser capaz de afirmar esta información, lo cual hizo con un gruñido, y de esta manera siguió con lo que tenía que decir.

—Por un momento creí que no me llamarían y eso habría sido un problema cuando volviera a mi rutina normal y eso huecos hubieran sido llenado con ensayos u otras cosas. ¿Sabe lo inconveniente que pudo haber sido para usted? —explicó Yuuri molesto con una voz seria.

— _Sí, lamento mucho la tardanza que tuvimos para comunicarnos con usted._ —El beta suspiró con cansancio. Casi podía imaginarse como tallaba sus ojos con fastidio.

—No le puedo mentir, realmente me pareció algo grosero e incorrecto que no me llamaran y me tuvieran de esta manera dos semanas. Estuve esperando una respuesta pacientemente para acomodar mi horario y así poder adaptarme con el joven Plisetsky a lo que se refiere al tiempo. Sin embargo, eso nunca paso, ¿no es así? —La furia burbujeaba poco a poco en el pecho del japonés y este parecía no querer ponerle alto a este sentimiento.

Y cuando escuchó que al hombre poco le faltaba para matar de forma literal al idioma más hablado por todo el mundo no dudó en hablarle en un ruso casi perfecto. Aún tenía que pulir una pronunciación aquí y allá, pero aún así estaba bastante bien para un extranjero como él. En realidad, tenían que darle merito, ya que los fonemas del japonés y del ruso eran totalmente diferentes, y aun recordaba como su pronunciación era un total desastre cuando trató de hablar día a día el ruso; había sido muy humillante, pero fue algo que valió la pena. De esta forma aprendió rápido y llegó un día en que ya no tenía que valerse de aquel idioma para comunicarse.

Al meditarlo de esta forma le parecía nostálgico, y recordaba cuando la omega lo tomó como su alumno. Ella con su inglés básico le hablaba y Yuuri con ese horrible ruso le contestaba. Una costumbre nació sin aviso cuando de ellos siempre mezclaban ambos idiomas. Por alguna razón era extrañamente reconfortante y tantos años de costumbre no se te los quitaba nadie. Quizás solo era una forma de aferrarse al pasado y más si esto era la comodidad para ellos. Típica debilidad de omegas, ¿no es así?

Realmente no.

Podía sentir como aquel hombre sudaba a gota gorda por el nerviosismo que comenzaba a sentir al escuchar lo que decía el omega. Pichit ciertamente podría sentir pena por el pobre hombre que estaba siendo atacado por un omega muy fuerte y con una actitud dominante que fue construyendo a través de largos y duros años de su vida —sin mencionar que Lilia fue una gran influencia para esto—.

Yuuri no era alguien que no tuviera confianza en lo absoluto, sólo era alguien temeroso en mostrar más confianza de la necesaria y causarle una impresión equivocada a los demás. No deseaba que todos se quedaran con la idea en la cabeza de que él era alguien engreído, porque no lo era y eso tenía que dejarlo claro.

Era un dilema en verdad si se analizaba bien todo este asunto.

Por un lado, si no eres fuerte alguien podría intentar darte una puñalada por la espalda cuando menos lo imaginas, ya que te verían como presa fácil, siendo sencillo de engañar cuando ya poseen tu confianza. Por el contrario, cuando se muestra una personalidad dura sólo crearán una imagen errónea, por el estúpido hecho de no comportarse como un omega de aquellas épocas de antaño, los cuales su única función era vivir por y para su alfa. Rusia era un país cerrado de mente ante esto, aunque no en su totalidad, tenían cierta intolerancia al ver que una persona no se comportaba como su género lo establecía.

No todos lo omegas eran muñecas frágiles y delicadas sin derecho de opinión; no todos los betas eran gente mediocre sin ningún talento sobresaliente, y no todos los alfas eran fuertes machos desbordantes de testosterona.

Yuuri de verdad podía causar miedo con facilidad si se lo proponía. Ser intimidante, cruel y despiadado con sus palabras; actuar sin ningún filtro de la moralidad humana podría ser fácil para él. Pero no era lo que quería para su vida, él no era así y no se permitía pensar de esa manera. Aunque una pequeña parte de eso salía cada vez que un alfa o beta y uno que otro omega realmente no se estaba comportando como debería ante él, no soportaba cuando alguien quería verle la cara de tonto. No aceptaba que alguien le agarrara el pie cuando le había ofrecido la mano. Al menos pedía un poco de respeto, y regularmente los alfas y betas —mayormente alfas, por supuesto, por su actitud prepotente que estos podían tener— tendían a aprovechar su "condición" de omega tratando de aprovecharse de su debilidad como especie.

Aunque todas estas personas se llevaban siempre una gran sorpresa cuando trataban con el japonés. Yuuri Katsuki era conocido no sólo ser un gran bailarín de resistencia tan alta como la de un alfa o mayor, también se caracterizaba por tener esa aura amenazante e intimidante que esta parte de la especie humana tendría por naturaleza. Muchos podían afirmar que también tenía "la voz", y por supuesto, esto era totalmente falso porque no nació como un alfa.

Era un omega de pies a cabeza, de corazón y de alma.

La voz era un truco sucio y bajo de parte de los alfas ante cualquier persona de menor poder que el alfa en cuestión. Aquella voz mandataria podía ser utilizada en momentos indicados, ya que tenía su lado bueno, porque, después de todo, estaba implantado en su condición como especie, por lo tanto tendría que tener algo positivo, aunque la mayoría del tiempo era usada de forma errónea por los alfas cobardes. Esta cualidad se utilizaba más en los omegas ya que provocaba sumisión absoluta. O terror, es lo que diría Yuuri. Un miedo sofocante que te impedía reaccionar. No podías moverte, se te incapacitaba la habilidad de hablar, ni siquiera defenderte si llegara a ser necesario; en otras palabras, tu mente pasaba por una parálisis momentánea. Y por momentánea se aclara por el tiempo en el que el alfa se le antojara tener a la persona bajo su dominio.

Yakov parecía tratar de arreglar las cosas con el omega ahora enojado. Tal vez Yuuri aún no se había percatado, pero en algún momento de la conversación el nerviosismo se marchó junto a la actitud gruñona y fuerte del beta que ahora solo murmuraba disculpas cada vez pocos momentos. El joven asiático indignado y el hombre ruso llegaron a un acuerdo mutuo de respeto por ambas partes. Los dos se disculparon por sus actitudes; Yakov por hacer esperar a alguien como Katsuki, al no llamarle ni siquiera para rechazar sus servicios y Yuuri por tal vez exagerar un poco el asunto, reclamando cosas de más en la charla calurosa.

Hablaron y siguieron hablando más calmados alcanzando una charla amena, conversando sobre lo que se haría a partir de ahora. El hombre de cabello gris mencionó aspectos que consideraba importantes que el Sr. Katsuki supiera sobre el joven Plisetsky, para que no se llevara una sorpresa al verle por primera vez. Fijaron una fecha definitiva para poder empezar su trabajo. De igual forma programaron una cita para poder verse. Acordaron ciertos puntos que se aclararían cuando se vieran en persona.

Primero platicarían sobre la enseñanza del ballet y que es lo que se hará respecto a formar un vínculo más personal, para que fluyera de una forma más rápida la relación alumno - maestro entre los dos jóvenes del mismo nombre, de esta forma podían prevenir un repudio que podía suceder entre los dos. También hablarían sobre las coreografías que el joven ruso tendría. Yuuri se ofreció con amabilidad para realizar ambas si no había problema o que tan solo pudiera ayudar en el enfoque artístico del movimiento. Yakov no dudó y aceptó gustoso, pues el omega le prometió que Yuri la tendría difícil con el como coreógrafo y entrenador por igual, y en ese momento recordó las palabras de su ex esposa. El japonés era alguien muy capaz, una persona con una pasión por lo que hace que no se comparaba a nadie y un talento demasiado desarrollado para alguien de su edad. Y con esto no podría dudar que su alumno no tuviera un reto, al contrario.

Yuri Plisetsky no sabía lo que le esperaba.

* * *

—¿No quieres que vaya contigo? —preguntó un poco dudoso el tailandés. Estaba preocupado por su amigo, y no dudó en exteriorizarlo.

—No es necesario, Pichit —contestó sin darle importancia. Colocando algunas cosas dentro del carrito, observando detenidamente la estantería en frente de el—. Estaré bien por mi cuenta. Aun así, gracias por tu tan encantadora oferta.

Llevaban recorriendo aquel supermercado por alrededor de 45 minutos. Tenían ya la mayoría de las compras, lo suficiente para subsistir por al menos lo que resta de la semana. El tiempo de irse estaba acercándose más rápido de lo que pensaban y necesitaban apurarse un poco con lo que faltaba.

Todo había ido bien hasta el momento. Solo unos cuantos reproches de Pichit hacia Yuuri cuando este solo hablaba de mantener su cuerpo delgado como estaba, y los regaños se hicieron más al ver como el azabache quitó comida del carrito. El japonés solo suspiró. Su querido amigo decidió por su cuenta llevar más comida por su salud y bienestar. No se podía quejar, después de todo él le había prometido recuperar el peso perdido y tenía que cumplirlo a como dé lugar. Yuuri no sabía si sentirse feliz o triste por esto, ya que sin mucho esfuerzo aceptó de todas maneras.

Como se podía apreciar no fue nada grave, solo fue una pequeña discusión. Pero todo se descontroló cuando Yuuri había decidido ir a la farmacia.

El japonés había bromeado inocentemente sin siquiera pensar en lo que provocaría. La confusión, el miedo y la ira se mostraron en el rostro del más bajo.

—Yuuri, eres alguien malo. Yo sólo quiero ser un buen amigo tratando de evitar una muy posible tragedia —explicó haciendo un puchero, abrazando fuertemente la cabeza de su amigo contra su pecho dramatizando más de lo necesario el asunto. Ignorando que posiblemente estaba lastimando la espalda de Yuuri obligándolo a estar a su altura.

El azabache solo suspiró con una sonrisa divertida y cansada.

—Soy un adulto después de todo Pichit. Recuerda que soy tres años mayor que tú, así que puedo cuidarme solo. Fue una broma lo que dije. Plisetsky no va a atacarme, solo fue un chiste. —Siguió caminando por el pasillo sin decir nada, tratando de acabar con el tema de una buena vez antes que el tailandés siguiera de insistente con la conversación que ya no tenía importancia para él.

Por supuesto que esto no funcionó. Pichit no le importó nada y siguió con la discusión.

—Sé que no te gusta que te traten como alguien delicado, porque no lo eres. Mira, yo pienso que…

—Ya vez, exactamente. Tú mismo lo dijiste, así que no insistas Pichit. — La molestia se hizo presente en su voz de forma terrorífica.

Pichit tuvo que reprimir un escalofrió y tragó duro al ver la mirada fría de su amigo. Poseía el cuerpo y la actitud suave, delicada y amorosa de un dulce omega, sin embargo, era todo lo contrario al momento que lo hacías enojar; era la furia de un alfa. Yuuri quizás no se daba cuenta, de verdad creía que toda la gente solo lo decía por maldad y darle una mala fama como persona al manchar su tan adorada naturaleza de omega, pero era una realidad. La furia con la que se podía expresar algunas veces causaba el suficiente miedo para salir corriendo despavorido para poder enterrar tu cabeza en la tierra en un rincón escondido y nunca más salir de ahí.

Cuando le vio gritarle a uno de sus compañeros en Detroit pudo jurar que todo el tiempo se había malentendido el género de Yuuri y éste sólo había sido un alfa algo tímido y delicado todo este tiempo. Sólo su aroma decía lo contrario. Era un suave perfume olor a lavanda y romero a la nariz del tailandés. Aun cuando los betas generalmente tenían mal olfato para distinguir este tipo de cosas que sólo los alfas y omegas podían, el olor era tan fuerte y embriagador que era capaz de percibirlo incluso desde unos 5 metros alejado Yuuri. ¡Eso era bastante para un beta como él!

Un omega con una furia de un alfa. Vaya arma de doble filo tenia Yuuri, ¿verdad? Suerte que su esencia siempre le salvaba de malentendidos. Si no gozara de ese cuerpo fino y esa fragancia exquisita, quien sabe en qué embrollos se hubiera metido su pobre amigo, aunque parece que este estaba vagando a ojos vendados cada vez que el peligro se le acercaba. Pichit solo quería ayudar y Yuuri se negaba tratando de hacerse el fuerte, malamente era eso lo único que no tenia de alfa.

Aunque sería gracioso si Yuuri pudiera golpear duro a su alumno alfa con esos brazos delgados suyos, tal vez podría tomar una foto de eso. De solo pensar en un omega de aroma encantador, enojado y gritando con una voz alfa con una imagen poderosa. Ahora que repetía sus propios pensamientos en su cabeza, algo quería hacer clic, como una idea iluminadora que le ayudaría a ver algo importante. Aroma encantador… voz alfa… ¿aroma y alfa?

¡Fragancia alfa! ¡Por supuesto!

—¡Yuuri, tengo una idea! —gritó emocionado mientras lo jalaba hacia otro pasillo de la sección de omegas—. Confía en mí, esto es lo más ingenioso que se me ha ocurrido en la vida.

—Pichit, espera, no podemos dejar la compra en el carrito en medio del pasillo como si nada, ¡y aun no compro los supresores! —Todo nervioso fue arrastrado por su enérgico amigo que seguía con esa sonrisa tonta en su cara.

No podía dejar las pastillas atrás, su calor estaba por llegar y no quería que iniciara sorpresivamente en el momento más inoportuno y arruinara sus planes. Era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

—Olvida eso Yuuri, no arruines mi momento de brillantez. De todos modos, tu nunca los usas ¿recuerdas? Tu sueles pasar tu calor y tu celo al natural. —Carcajeó por la cara roja de Yuuri todo avergonzado, el calor se le subía a la cara con rapidez y Pichit solo pudo reír aún más divertido—. Con esto serás capaz de ir con ese alfa adolescente sin la necesidad de tomar esos supresores que tanto odias.

Con eso Yuuri fue arrastrado contra su voluntad con una expresión de pánico estampada en su rostro.

* * *

—¡Solo pido que te comportes, Yuri! No querrás hacer enojar al hombre, créeme —Yakov vociferó muy molesto por la actitud del joven rubio que se mantenía con esa cara de mil demonios.

Estaba claro que el adolescente fue arrastrado a la fuerza hasta un restaurante de Moscú, fueron 4 horas de viaje en el tren Sapsan desde San Petersburgo hasta la ciudad natal del rubio. Lo habían tomado alrededor de las 6:40 de la mañana y su llegada fue alrededor de las 11:40. Estaban esperando al Sr. Katsuki para que llegara a aquel restaurante "Vogue Café" que se encontraba entre la intersección de Neglinnaya y el puente de Kuznetsky. O por lo menos eso era lo que el señor Katsuki había dicho. Estaba agradecido que el extranjero no fue estúpido y les dio la dirección correcta.

El joven alfa tenía que admitir que Katsuki tenía un buen gusto como para escoger este lugar tan genial y a la moda como Plisetsky lo describiría. Sin mencionar que Viktor —quien de simple metiche los había acompañado, pues probablemente solo quería ver el choque catastrófico entre Katsuki y Plisetsky desde su primer encuentro— le había mencionado que este era un punto de reunión de la alta sociedad. Era un lugar favorito de la zona y como no, si cuando preguntaron a un grupo de personas por el lugar antes de entrar no paraban de decirles que era un lugar recomendado con una comida muy buena e ingredientes de buena calidad y un menú bastante atractivo.

El asiático había llamado informándoles que llegaría unos minutos tarde, disculpándose por no poder estar ahí a la hora acordada. Yuri solo chasqueó la lengua, aún más molesto que antes. Le arrastraban hasta aquí solo para hablar con su "maestro" y este ni siquiera podía ser puntual, ¿cómo podía confiar en ese tipo si ya salía con sus problemas sin siquiera estar presente?

No esperaron mucho para poder ver en persona al japonés.

—Deben disculparme, tuve que desviarme al Ballet bolshoi para resolver algunos asuntos pendientes antes de venir aquí. Nuevamente lo siento mucho por el retraso.

Yuri abrió la boca sorprendido, casi saltando de la silla por la impresión, ¿la persona que estaba viendo en este mismo instante era Yuuri Katsuki? ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado por alto el apellido que había sido tan importante hace unos años? No se lo podía creer.

Al parecer su enojo fue lo suficiente para cegarlo de todo lo demás.

Era el ex patinador Yuuri Katsuki, la persona quien ganó el Grand Prix Junior en 2011. ¿Yuuri iba a ser su maestro? ¿Esto era siquiera real? Se sonrojo fuertemente por la vergüenza. Todo este tiempo había estado insultando al imbécil quien le enseñaría ballet. Al momento en que el japonés le dirigió la mirada se hizo el desinteresado, aunque su cara aún seguía tan roja como un tomate. Esperaba que nadie lo notara o iba a morir de la pena.

Yakov se puso de pie para saludar al recién llegado con un fuerte y firme apretón de manos. Viktor hizo lo mismo mostrándose respetuoso como cualquier adulto maduro haría. Se sentiría mal si no saludaba como se debía, es que tenía que admitirlo; solo estaba ahí por puro morbo. Por lo menos tenía que levantarse y darle la mano al hombre que vería muy seguido en el recinto.

—Mi nombre es Viktor Nikiforov. —la mano del azabache se sentía muy pequeña siendo cubierta casi por completo por el de cabello platino—. Es un gusto conocerle.

—Soy Yuuri Katsuki, también es un gusto Sr. Nikiforov. —respondió con una sonrisa amable y brillante—. El señor Feltsman me dijo que él también le entrena a usted en el Sports Champions Club. Siendo sincero no estaba enterado que el patinador más importante del momento estaba entrenando en ese lugar. Aunque ahora que voy a entrenar a el joven Plisetsky junto a Yakov me asegurare que él te arrebate el titulo Viktor.

La perfección invadió su espacio y sus fosas nasales de una manera impactante en el momento en que el azabache pronunció todas aquellas palabras con sus hermosos labios, como esos ojos brillantes de color marrón le miraban provocaba que sus piernas se convirtieran en gelatina y su aroma era tan…

De un alfa.

Estaba en shock, no podía moverse. Salió de su estupor cuando el joven pelinegro trato de zafarse de su agarre de su mano. Viktor le estaba aplastando la mano con fuerza, solo esperaba que no estuviera fracturada. Yuuri hizo una cara molesta y confundida mientras acunaba su mano destrozada en su pecho queriendo aliviar el dolor de alguna forma.

El hombre más alto hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras se alejaba unos pasos del japonés y se sentaba de nuevo en su asiento. Nikiforov se sintió asqueado consigo mismo. Por un momento se había sentido atraído por un alfa. De todas las personas dentro del restaurante el aroma de un alfa le había dejado la mente hecha polvo. La fragancia que el alfa soltaba le hizo activar todos sus sentidos y lo peor para su orgullo es que no había sido de una forma territorial. Él no era esa clase de escoria que eran una vergüenza para la sociedad.

Esto tenía que ser una maldita broma.

* * *

 _ **Mi caja musical.**_

Fin del capítulo 1

 **Próximo capítulo:**

 _ **Capítulo 2.**_

 _Más allá de la primera impresión._

* * *

 **N/A:** He terminado al fin y voy aclarar por qué dos semanas para actualizar. A mí me hubiera encantado actualizar cada semana, pero con la escuela me es imposible hacer eso. Mi horario no me lo permite. No salgo todos los días a la misma hora. Un día salgo a las casi a la 1 y otro salgo casi a las 4. No quiero imaginarme como será cuando me toque quedarme más tiempo en la escuela; en marzo empieza mi tortura. También es porque dos semanas significa más dedicación a lo que se refiere investigar para el fanfic. Es básicamente eso.

 **Curiosidades:**

Creo que no aclare lo de las flores y siento que tengo que hacerlo: la cantidad de flores son importantes; si el ramo de flores tiene la cantidad para que sea un numero par, son para los funerales y para los muertos. Si usted le regala un ramo de flores con número par a una persona rusa, puede llegar a causar una mala impresión, pues hay gente muy supersticiosa en ese país helado.

спортивный Клуб Чемпионов o Sports Champions Club, es el lugar donde Viktor y Yurio son entrenados por Yakov. Aparece desde el capítulo uno, y vaya que tengo que decir que me fue difícil sacar el nombre y traducirlo. Más que nada lo que se me dificulto fue distinguir cada letra, de verdad estuve un buen rato tratando de saber que era que cosa, ya que era difícil distinguir que es lo que decía.

Como en el mundo de Yuri on Ice no existe la homofobia, y en el mío tampoco. Y no fue porque yo quisiera un mundo perfecto, sino porque en el omegaverse donde un macho omega puede quedar encinta por un macho alfa, no puede existir la homofobia. Porque la sociedad ya crece con esto y lo ve normal, si un hombre puede fecundar a un hombre, no será raro una relación homosexual. Pero eso no significa que en esta historia no habrá otros tipos de discriminación; como lo que escribí sobre los omegas, los betas, los alfas y sus estereotipos. Y de igual forma con el asunto de Viktor sobre un alfa que se siente atraído por un alfa, en este mundo está mal visto que dos personas del mismo tipo se amen. También representé esta intolerancia ante los roles de género establecidos como un igual de la homofobia en Rusia en el mundo real (si, también estuve leyendo sobre la homofobia en Rusia. Y no es tan malo como parece. Como en cualquier país hay homofobia, claro que aún sigue siendo malo, pero no tan, tan macabro como muchos lo plantean por lo que leí de una persona que vive allá)

Como siempre todos los datos rusos son investigados, las horas de partida y de llegada del tren y el nombre de este, las calles, el restaurante, todo es real; y lo investigo antes de ponerlo para estar seguro que no estoy dando un dato falso (o al menos eso intento). Me siento incomodo inventando lugares en el mundo real, y me gusta ser los más preciso posible para que se esta historia ficticia se sienta lo más real posible. Incluso estuve días buscando en internet apartamentos en Moscú para Yuuri (si, el apartamento en el que esta Yuuri es real, tuve que encontrar uno que estuviera cerca del Ballet Bolshoi, y que me gustara obviamente)

Por ultimo (de nuevo me extendí demasiado), les agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios, fue una gran sorpresa ver todos los seguidores con un solo capitulo. Muchas gracias por su apoyo ¡de verdad se los agradezco!

¡Nos vemos en dos semanas!


	3. Más allá de la primera impresión

**Pareja:** Viktor x Yuuri (Victuuri), leve Yurio x Yuuri.

 **Resumen:** Un bailarín profesional, con una pasión poderosa por lo que hace, toda esa fuerza desbordándose desde su frágil corazón de cristal. Esa será la persona adecuada para cambiar tu perspectiva en cosas que estabas seguro que nunca cambiarían. En este momento Yuuri Katsuki les ha dado vida y amor a más personas de las se imaginaba.

 **Advertencias:** Omegaverse, Yaoi, Lemon, M-preg, Semi-AU.

 **Disclaimer:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece **.** Todos los personajes implicados en este fanfic le pertenecen a Mitsuro Kubo.

Muchas gracias a _Mawu Valkier_ por ser la beta definitiva para este fanfic, realmente le agradezco el tiempo que ella me brindará para corregir todo error que pueda tener una persona como yo.

Sé que aprenderé mucho de ella y de este modo ser capaz de escribir mejores cosas para todos ustedes. Estoy seguro que ella hará un excelente trabajo para esta historia.

Nuevamente, muchas gracias.

 _ **Mi caja musical.**_

 _ **Capítulo 3.**_

 _Más allá de la primera impresión._

* * *

Viktor se quedó ahí sin moverse, observando, analizando, sin embargo, nada sucedió.

El no hacía esto, es decir, claro que lo hacía, pero no era algo a lo que estuviera aficionado a efectuar. Sorprendente fue que lo realizara en un lugar público y sin siquiera pensarlo bien como regularmente lo hacía antes de realizar cualquier estupidez suya. Yuuri, el ahora coentrenador y coreógrafo de su compañero de pista, "El hada rusa"; no parecía reaccionar a la fuerte señal que el mayor mandaba hacia el entorno, el único quien parecía percibirla era el rubio, mostrando su irritación a través de su lenguaje corporal. El ceño fruncido deformaba aquel aspecto angelical que el joven alfa se cargaba de momento en su joven rostro; su boca se mantenía en una línea apretada para no mostrar los dientes que rechinaban en la rabia acumulada dentro de sí.

¿Por qué aquel alfa no mostraba disgusto ante Viktor?

Le estaba retando con ese mar de feromonas territoriales, y por lo que veía, nada parecía ser efectivo para alterar a Yuuri. Marcar territorio era la forma más agresiva de iniciar un altercado si el otro alfa en cuestión no se retiraba luego de la advertencia.

Sin embargo, ahí se encontraba Yuuri, leyendo algunos de sus apuntes con una expresión serena en su rostro; dando de vez en cuando un sorbo a su café con tranquilidad.

—¿Quieres parar ya anciano?, me estas sacando de quicio —susurró con dureza Plisetsky al tiempo que levantaba su mentón tratando de ser intimidante para el hombre que le sacaba como veinte centímetros de altura.

Las miradas de los alfas rusos chocaron con vigor. La habitación fue ocupada con el aroma de los dos patinadores molestos. Su postura y su lenguaje corporal era una clara manifestación de su establecida naturaleza hostil: pecho inflado, mentón arriba con altivez, puño cerrados y solo por un pelo casi mostraban su feroz dentadura.

Ese fue el momento más indicado que Yuuri pudo tomar para marcharse de la cafetería; saliendo disparado nada más pudo ver que la situación de esos alfas se intensificaba. No quería estar ahí cuando se iniciarán los golpes. El miedo le estaba provocando un nudo sofocante en su garganta; todo ese aroma le mareaba mucho, tenía que haber salido desde hace rato, ahora el estrés le caía en la boca del estómago.

Aquel silencioso pasillo acentuaba el sonido de sus delicados pasos. El hombre asiático tuvo el ánimo suficiente para dirigir su andar hasta la pista de hielo, donde algunos patinadores ya se encontraban practicando saltos, otros simplemente daban vueltas a la pista con calma, dejando que las cuchillas de sus patines les llevaran con lentitud a la deriva.

Yuuri se dejó caer en una de las bancas, con su libreta entre sus manos, observando con atención los movimientos de cada persona en la pista; la pluma se posaba con languidez en sus labios, casi estaba tentado a morderla, pero se retuvo para no ponerse ansioso. El azabache llevaba unas horas pocas en el recinto y ya estaba en la tarea de pensar cómo serían las coreografías de su alumno; se decidió a planear un poco de la secuencia de pasos que se haría para el programa corto, sin embargo, por más que lo intentaba no podía pensar en algo adecuado para alguien como Plisetsky. Sus programas eran enérgicos, con mucha fuerza en cada paso que daba y con una seguridad impresionante digna de respetarse. Aunque cuanto más lo analizaba, era capaz de ver que esto siempre era así; nunca hubo versatilidad en como transmitía los sentimientos en su patinaje: agresividad pura en cada una de sus presentaciones y eso caía en la monotonía de siempre.

—Tal vez algo más suave y calmado sería mejor…

Un ruido fuerte se escuchó a lo lejos, solo los alfas y omegas —o simplemente Yuuri, puesto que era el único omega en el lugar— sabían con exactitud de dónde provenía todo el ajetreo, sus tan agudos sentidos se lo permitían, los betas se conformaban con estar al tanto de la anormalidad que percibían en el silencio del recinto. Los alfas ansiosos se acercaron cautelosos, siguiéndoles por detrás algunas betas curiosos; Yuuri por su parte solo estaba a una distancia prudente de todo el tumulto de patinadores que se amontonaban en la puerta de la cafetería.

Oh, ya debería de tener una idea de que iba todo esto.

Con eso en mente camino veloz hacia la puerta de la cafetería donde todos se juntaban con impaciencia, el fuerte olor territorial de ahí dentro les provocaba a seguir sus instintos de forma inconsciente. Extendió sus brazos para bloquear el paso hacia la puerta, llamando la atención con una fuerte voz, dirigiéndose en mayor medida a los alfas; tratando que todo el mundo lo escuchara lo más claro posible.

—No entren ahí, no voy a permitir que el recinto se convierta en un club de alfas locos e insensatos —manifestó él. Sacaba nerviosamente su pecho para imponer autoridad, aunque lo que ayudaba mas era su olor tan fuerte que su cuerpo generaba—. Así que aléjense de aquí, yo me encargare de esto; además, no querrán dejar el olor de riña impregnado para cuando el turno de las omegas para entrenar llegue y así asusten a esas frágiles criaturas ¿o me equivoco?

—¿Y tú si vas a entrar? —cuestionó furioso el alfa que estaba un poco atrás—. Tú también eres un alfa, aunque con ese frágil y escuálido cuerpo no lograras hacer nada.

Yuuri tragó nervioso al ver aquel hombre que le miraba fijamente. Casi agachaba la mirada en sumisión; el alfa tenía una presencia fuerte, de eso podía estar seguro. El aroma les volvía mucho más agresivos, esa misma mañana el hombre le saludó con una amable sonrisa; vaya como cambian las cosas cuando tus instintos toman parte de tu razonamiento.

Pero eso era exactamente lo que le ayudaría a resolver esta situación.

—Mira, si no puedo solucionar esto por mi cuenta ustedes entraran a darles pelea a esos dos alfas de ahí adentro, ¿de acuerdo?

Los presentes asintieron convencidos y el asiático les ordenó que se alejaran hasta nuevo aviso.

Con esto en marcha el japonés daba gracias que aún tenía su mochila consigo y solo fue suerte no haberla dejado por accidente en la cafetería. Esos dos alfas eran de verdad un problema, que bien que el siempre lidiaba con alfas en la compañía y este tipo de problemas ya eran normales para el azabache. Ver a un omega con un leotardo entallado por máximo unas 12 horas era todo un desafío bastante duro estar sereno todo el tiempo; por no hablar de la cercanía que alfas, betas y omegas tenían a la hora de bailar. Los ataques, las luchas y las feromonas eran el pan de cada día y era natural que pasara esto, no se podía culpar a nadie cuando sus cuerpos rozaban piel con piel en todos las prácticas y ensayos de pareja.

Con todos los años de experiencia sabía que lo único que podía dominar a un alfa además de sus propios instintos era solo una cosa: Un omega.

* * *

—¿Alguien quiere explicarme que es lo que paso? —dijo él.

Yakov estaba molesto; no, más que eso, estaba furioso. Su rostro estaba rojo de la rabia y las dos personas sentadas en frente del escritorio del hombre mayor solo apartaron la mirada algo apenados. Yuuri se quedó a una distancia prudente de ellos dos, tratando de no seguir temblando de forma tan evidente, pero no pudo evitarlo, a su cuerpo le invadía el miedo. No entendía lo que hizo mal, siguió los mismos pasos que hacía con sus compañeros alfa en la compañía, tampoco comprendió porque se paralizó en el momento que Viktor se le abalanzó. ¿Por qué no se defendió? No fue el primer ataque que recibía en ese tipo de situaciones, siempre lograba apartar a la persona que estaban en ese estado e incluso podía darles pelea hasta que los otros bailarines encontraran una forma de tranquilizarlo, pero esta vez no pudo y no entendía por qué.

Ahora tenía un gran rasguño debajo de la cuenca del ojo, sangre en la boca y moretones en las zonas donde las manos de Viktor habían apretado con demasiada fuerza; incluso estaba muy seguro que el dolor del golpe que recibió al estrellarse contra el suelo va a estar acompañándolo hasta el día de mañana.

—Viktor, quiero que te mantengas alejado del Sr. Katsuki, solo le has estado causando problemas desde que se conocieron y eso provoca que arruines mis planes para Yuri. —El alfa más alto estaba a punto de replicar, sin embargo, Plisetsky no se lo permitió.

—Él tiene razón, Viktor. Estas siendo un estorbo para mí y para Yuuri, causas más problemas de los que normalmente haces —bramó el rubio —, y eso que solo lleva aquí cinco horas para afinar los últimos detalles. No quiero ni imaginarme que contratiempo provocaras cuando ya esté aquí para entrenarme. Así que saca tu trasero lejos de Yuuri, ¡¿entiendes?!

La oficina se quedó en un silencio total y el de cabello platino no tuvo más remedio que retirarse con una expresión de fastidio, no queriendo causar más líos. Además, el ambiente que había estado construyendo el rubio desde que el asiático empezó a estremecerse fue lo suficientemente obvio para saber que de verdad tenía que irse si no quería empezar otra pelea. Dio una última mirada al joven japonés antes de salir por la puerta. Los hombros de Yuuri se destensaron, dejando salir un aliento que no se había dado cuenta que estuvo sosteniendo todo este tiempo. El aroma de la habitación calmó al azabache; era un aroma dulce y tranquilizador.

El joven alfa suspiró, enfrentándose con una mirada dura hacia su nuevo entrenador.

—¿A qué clase de beta se le ocurre interponerse en una lucha de alfas tan temerariamente? —rugió Yuri, levantándose de su asiento para ir directamente con su estúpido coreógrafo.

Katsuki le miró confundido y sorprendido al igual que Yakov, quien no paraba de intercambiar su mirada dudosa entre los dos jóvenes.

—Crees realmente que podías engañar a un alfa como yo ¿no es así? —dijo el—. Aunque de verdad lo hiciste por un momento, sin embargo, la familia Plisetsky es un linaje puramente de alfas; soy un alfa puro y eso significa que mis sentidos están más desarrollados que todos los de mi categoría, por eso fui capaz de identificarte.

Presumió el rubio con egolatría, sonriendo de manera petulante. No obstante, Yuuri no parecía estar intimidado con eso.

—Vaya, quien lo diría, es sorprendente que lo notaras dos semanas después cuando apenas si hoy llevo rastro de cualquier olor fuera del mío. Buen trabajo señor "Soy un alfa puro"

Dijo con sorna, al mismo tiempo que le daba una sonrisa amable y esos ojos brillaban llenos de falsa inocencia.

El ruso no contestó nada, lo único que hizo fue ponerse rojo de la vergüenza. No parecía dar miedo cuando se enojaba, porque estaba molesto en este momento y no se veía como lo describió Lilia, quizás solo fue para asustarlo. Sin embargo, no había necesidad de aquello, ya con solo reconocer el apellido le bastaban y sobraban motivos para respetarlo. Yuuri Katsuki había sido un nombre reconocido en su tiempo en la pista de patinaje.

Iba a demostrarle a ese cerdo porque no debió retirarse del patinaje años atrás.

* * *

—¿Es esto siquiera una buena idea? —preguntó nervioso Yuuri.

—¡Claro que lo es!, ¿acaso dudas de mí? — manifestó el tailandés mientras apartaba la camisa del hombro de su amigo—. Soy tu mejor amigo ¡por dios!, tenme algo más de confianza.

Habían regresado del supermercado, dejando las bolsas de la compra en la mesa. Phichit había sacado lo que compró especialmente para Yuuri, obligándolo a sentarse junto a él en el sillón grande de la sala. La primera cosa era una pequeña botella de aceite producida por la empresa Омега комфорт —bastante cara diría la pobre billetera del moreno—, consistía en frotar la sustancia en las zonas del cuerpo donde los omegas secretaban sus feromonas: La parte interna de los muslos, el cuello, parte de los hombros y la espalda baja, para lograr la mayor excitación en tu pareja, o al menos eso decía la botella.

—Esto me va a doler mucho Phichit, ¿no hay habrá otra manera de hacer esto?

Se removía inquieto en el sillón frotando lo poco que restaba del aceite en sus hombros y cuello.

—Seré cuidadoso, no tengo la dentadura de un alfa así que no te dolerá mucho. Igualmente, este hecho da lugar a que lo que haga no sea permanente. Nosotros los betas no tenemos la capacidad de darles a ustedes los omegas una marca que dure toda la vida; máximo dura unos 3 meses si lo hago de forma superficial y eso que estoy exagerando.

—¿No bastara con la colonia que compraste? —cuestionó—. Quiero decir… con solo la colonia "Reafirma el olor natural de un verdadero alfa, dando un aroma poderoso a macho que ningún omega sería capaz de resistirse y…"

—Calla de una vez, no eres ese ridículo infomercial —dijo riendo—. Además, es justo lo que acabas de leer "Reafirma", no te da por arte de magia una esencia alfa así de la nada y ahí es donde entro yo.

—Eres un beta, Phichit — expresó secamente mientras le dirigía la mirada a su amigo.

Haciendo un mohín molesto e indignado el tailandés volteó la cara de Yuuri hacia el frente como antes la tenía.

—Ya sé que lo soy y me siento orgulloso de serlo. No obstante gracias a que mi padre y mi madre son alfas, tengo un olor más fuerte que cualquier otro beta. Veras, tengo vagas cualidades alfa, por lo tanto, soy esencial en este plan.

Orgulloso levantó su barbilla e infló su pecho para probar su "lado alfa" ante Yuuri, pero lo único que hizo él fue resoplar divertido por el inútil intento de su amigo para hacerle sentir más confianza en su idea.

—Lo siento, creo que soy estúpido, pero no le puedo encontrar ningún sentido a tu plan. —Estaba sonriendo a modo de disculpa, aunque realmente se estaba burlando un poco de él.

—Mira, te lo explicare. —Phichit tomó un suspiró y un momento para pensar cómo es que empezaría a narrar su plan—. El aceite, que espero que ya esté haciendo su efecto, será un detonante para que seas más susceptible a un cambio, pues todas tus feromonas serán liberadas y eso provocara una alteración en tus poros. Yo te muerdo y te dejare mi olor, formaras parte de mi propiedad el tiempo que dure la marca. Después la colonia hará más fuerte el aroma que he dejado en ti, pero tendrás que rociarla en ti a menudo; cada 8 horas más o menos… o no lo sé, depende de la persona.

Phichit comenzó a divagar y Yuuri no tenía tiempo para aquello, estaba ansioso sin ninguna razón y eso solo significaba una cosa en estas condiciones. El tailandés tenía que apurarse o su oportunidad de ejecutar su plan se esfumaría en cuestión de minutos.

—Chulanont, tienes que darte prisa, no poder aguantar mucho más. Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿verdad?, no tendré mucha cordura en cuestión de minutos, te pido que no te tardes.

—Oh, sí. Lo siento. —El moreno había recuperado rápidamente el hilo de la conversación, levantándose para tomar las cosas que formarían parte del plan—. Luego de que terminemos esa fase tendré que restregarme en ti; necesitaras estar pegado a mí un buen tiempo, como siempre, para que mi olor se impregne en ti y quizás usar una de mis chaquetas ayude a que el aroma que tu "generes" sea aún más convincente.

—Está bien… eso fue muy… extenso, sin embargo, impresionante, creo… —contestó algo conmocionado y confundido.

—Sabía que reconocerías mi ingenio; ojalá y pudiera tomarte una foto para que puedas ver tu cara, lamentablemente mi celular está muerto, es una pena. Quería recordar este momento hasta el fin de los tiempos.

—Sí, detente ya. Lo admito, tu plan es inteligente —dijo resignado y divertido—, no obstante, lo único que no encaja es que eres un beta, solo frotándote como un gato contra mí o mordiéndome no servirá de nada. Dejaras en mi un olor superficial que se disipara con el pasar de las horas ¿habías pensado en eso?

—Yuuri, podré ser un beta, pero no un estúpido. Como dije mi aroma es más fuere que otros betas, tengo ascendencia alfa y una de un linaje fuerte, además tu sabes mejor que nadie que tengo tendencias alfa.

Explicó, abrazándolo por la espalda, respirando el aroma del cuello de Yuuri. Su cuerpo empezaba a desprender una fragancia deliciosa gracias al aceite que había comprado, tan potente que el beta ya se sentía mareado. Benditos sean esos 400 rublos bien gastados.

—Yo diría que eres un beta con tendencias omega, pero en cierto sentido no puedo quitarte la razón sobre alguno que otro comportamiento alfa.

El moreno no podía deducir con exactitud si Yuuri estaba insinuando algo o no. Decidió arriesgarse adelantando sus planes que tenía para un poco más tarde.

—Quizás no mencione esto, sin embargo, creí que se entendería por lo que dije, pero…

Mencionó vagamente Phichit con la voz ronca, apretando su agarre que se encontraba firme en la cintura del japonés. Yuuri solo apoyo su espalda contra el pecho del más joven, colocando su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo.

—¿Quieres ser más directo?, me estoy impacientando un poco —dijo sonrojado y nervioso.

Trataba de actuar más atrevido, sus palabras estaban un tanto forzadas y era claro que se notaba que estaba demasiado avergonzarlo para hacerlo correctamente. Esto provocó una carcajada en Phichit, el trataba de callar su risa ocultando su rostro en el hombro del bailarín, pero esto parecía no tener éxito. Yuuri mostró su rostro molesto, sin embargo, con más rapidez de la que pensaba se unió al buen humor con sus propias risotadas, todo el ambiente divertido resonaba en el apartamento.

—Tienes razón, tenemos que darnos prisa. Después de todo no vine desde Canadá hasta Rusia por nada. —Phichit cerró la distancia entre sus rostros, acercándose peligrosamente hasta verse de manera intensa a los ojos—. Estoy aquí para ayudar a mi mejor amigo.

—Haremos que valga la pena tu viaje, ¿o me equivoco?

—Eso tenlo por seguro.

* * *

—Yuuri ¿estás bien? — preguntó Phichit colocando una mano sobre el hombro del mayor, sacándolo de su ensoñación—. Te ves un poco pálido, tampoco me contestabas cuando te estaba llamando.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí, lo siento. Es que no he desayunado aún. —Phichit le envió una mirada de muerte, Yuuri solo levanto las manos tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo el tailandés—. Oye, no es mi culpa que el tren no tenga una comida apropiada en su menú para un bailarín profesional de ballet como yo —explico en su defensa.

Chulanont bufó molesto. Unos minutos después algo le vino a la cabeza y se dedicó a esculcar en su mochila de forma insistente hasta que al parecerse encontró lo que buscaba. Era una barra energética, no era mucho pero el tailandés sabía que para Yuuri sería más que suficiente

—Ten, toma esto —dijo el moreno y le entregó amablemente la barrita —. No es la gran cosa, aunque al menos así evitaremos que te desmayes.

—Gracias —susurró amablemente mientras abría la envoltura del pequeño paquete.

El silencio inundó su cabina del tren en donde se encontraban. San Petersburgo era su destino, cuatro horas de viaje y solo llevaban una hora de recorrido, cargados de sueño y muchas maletas. Se estaban mudando temporalmente a esta ciudad donde Sports Champions Club se encontraba y donde el joven alfa ruso entrenaba. Fueron dos semanas muy estresantes sin lugar a dudas. Tuvo que hablar con muchas personas todos estos días, no hubo momento en que no estuviera arreglando ciertas cosas o negociando con la compañía para que le dejaran hacer este cambio tan importante.

Después del tiempo que tuvo la recuperación en su tobillo, era normal que estuvieran muy impacientes por su regreso; su ausencia marcó malas críticas hacia la compañía, muchos titulares en las noticias y periódicos comentaban que desde la última obra en la que no habían dado el ancho, esperaban demasiado para la próxima. Sin embargo, por más que lo desearan, no era el momento de Yuuri para volver ahora.

En primer lugar, su tobillo aun necesitaba tiempo para adaptarse de nuevo al estilo de vida tan ajetreada de un bailarín de ballet, debía de ir de poco a poco aun cuando su tobillo ya estaba totalmente recuperado, segundo, un joven patinador ruso lo retenía a estar en aquella ciudad por horas entrenándolo junto con Yakov. Así que por el momento solo se decidió que Yuuri seguiría practicando el ballet por su cuenta, con un ritmo suave que no forzara su tobillo a nada. Aquello no fue todo lo que tuvo que decir el azabache para que se le permitiría hacer este paso tan arriesgado tanto para él como para la compañía; además había dicho que estaba planeando algo muy grande junto al director de ballet que dirigió la obra previa en la que Yuuri había participado como principal todo el tiempo que había durado, antes que se lesionara y no fuera capaz de participar en la siguiente. Esto era en parte cierto, de verdad habló muchas veces de esto con aquel hombre sobre sus ideas para algo totalmente nuevo y original. Lo habían estado planeando por un tiempo, hablándolo y era un paso grande que la compañía ya se decidió a secundar, iba a ser un cambio que revolucionaria el mundo del ballet clásico.

Regresando a su viaje en tren del cual ya habían salido hace unos minutos. Ya habían mandado algunas cosas para el departamento así que muchos problemas con llevar su equipaje por su cuenta no tenían. En este momento solo traían consigo ropa, las pertenencias de Vicchan —quien ya se encontraba fuera de su kennel y ahora en los brazos de su dueño—, y una que otra cosa más en las maletas, no era mucho o por lo menos no era demasiado para la necesidad de Yuuri de llevarse media casa cada vez que salía. Pues Phichit habría dicho otra cosa en una ocasión diferente, pues lo preventivo que era su amigo era totalmente una exageración, en todos los viajes que ha pasado junto a él Yuuri tendía a tener un modo "por si acaso" cada vez que viajaban, por lo menos esta vez no traían consigo una enorme cantidad de mantas y colchas.

Omegas adolescentes y sus nidos, eso fue lo que pensó.

Solo llevaban lo esencial, todo lo demás se quedaba en el apartamento de Yuuri por obviedad. No iba a llevarse los muebles o la cocina entera. Estarían en San Petersburgo el tiempo en que necesitaran al azabache ahí. Le habían conseguido un departamento y todo para que estuviera cómodo y no tuviera ningún problema en ir y venir de Moscú a San Petersburgo. Era extraño que le insistieron tanto para vivir ahí por un tiempo, de cierto modo se sentía alagado, pero no comprendía porqué ahora el chico rubio que al parecer tanto lo había odiado ahora parecía quererlo como de lugar junto a él las horas que pasaran juntos entrenando.

—¿Se supone que vendrían a recogernos? —preguntó el moreno.

—Así es, me dijeron que esperáramos aquí fuera de la Estación de Moscú, ya he llamado y me dijeron que ya venían en camino.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho, pasaron veinte minutos y una auto gris obscuro se estacionó enfrente de ellos. Una de las puertas traseras se abrió y vieron salir a Yuri Plisetsky. Enseguida del lado del conductor salió sorpresivamente Viktor Nikiforov. A Yuuri casi le da un paro al corazón cuando vio aquel hombre salir con una sonrisa bastante alegre, paso firme y un olor más leve de lo que recordaba.

Phichit frunció el ceño un tanto confundido y preocupado por como Yuuri se sintió al observar al hombre caminar hacia ellos. No eran normales, pudo percibir un poco de miedo, pero no estaba seguro, tal vez también algo de confusión, pero nada más. Gracias a que había "marcado" a Yuuri fue capaz de percatarse cuales eran sus sentimientos, no obstante, solo era media marca; el bailarín no lo marcó como él lo hizo porque los omegas si tienen la capacidad en su dentadura para que la mordida sea permanente, así que una marca incompleta de un beta tenía sus ventajas como desventajas. Phichit podía sentir lo que Yuuri sentía al momento, pero esto no era siempre. Podía sentir los sentimientos incorrectos, o no percibirlo en lo absoluto y además como el japonés no lo marco, él no podía saber cómo el beta estaba emocionalmente.

—Buenos días Señor Katsuki, es un gusto verlo de nuevo. —Viktor le dio la mano a Yuuri muy contento. Vicchan le gruñó, enseñando los dientes al hombre que había tocado a su dueño.

—Pero mira que tenemos aquí. ¿No eres tu un adorable caniche? —musitó el alfa estirando su brazo con la intención de acariciar al pequeño animalito. Sin embargo, a Vicchan no le hizo mucha gracia y comenzó al ladrar enojado.

—¡Vicchan, tranquilo! —regañó Yuuri algo nervioso a su mascota—. Lo siento, él no se comporta así todo el tiempo.

—No te preocupes, yo también tengo un perro de la misma raza. Él se ponía algo estresado con los viajes largos sus primeras veces, pero ahora está acostumbrado a eso. Tranquilo, es muy normal que se que comporte así.

Actuaba con un buen humor, la brillante sonrisa estaba colocada perfectamente sobre su rostro y su mirada mostraba un sentir sincero de felicidad.

—Perdone señor, no quiero ser grosero, pero ¿quién es usted? —habló Phichit, cruzando los brazos con una mirada seria, hablándole en ingles al de cabello platino. Había entendido lo que había dicho y le pareció grosero que decidió ignorarlo por completo deliberadamente.

—Oh, discúlpeme. Siento no haberme presentado como se debe —contestó Viktor en inglés, también dándole la mano al tailandés—. Mi nombre es Viktor Nikiforov, y soy el compañero de pista de Yuri Plisetsky. No estaba informado que alguien estaría acompañando al entrenador de mi amigo.

—¿Amigo? —comentó confundido el rubio, mirando al mayor con una mirada de odio y repulsión.

—¿Realmente? —Viktor asintió vigorosamente. Su sonrisa aun permanecía en su lugar—. Bueno Sr. Nikiforov, ¿verdad?, yo soy el mejor amigo de Yuuri. Ahora vivó con él y viaje desde Canadá hasta aquí solo para estar con él y para…

—Siento interrumpirlo señor…

—Phichit Chulanont —completó Phichit por él.

—Señor Chulanont, de verdad siento cortarlo tan de repente, pero necesitamos irnos ya. Me pidieron que llevara de inmediato al Sr. Katsuki a su departamento, después de eso tenemos que ver algunas cosas en la ciudad. Todo esto lo pidió Yakov, así que tengo que obedecerle.

—¿Ya nos vamos, Yuuri? —pidió casualmente Plisetsky, había llamado por su nombre a su entrenador un poco avergonzado.

—Si… por supuesto.

Yuuri estaba bastante confundido por todo el asunto. Ahora el alfa que lo había atacado se comportaba de forma amable con el como si no hubiera pasado nada. En verdad no sabía cómo reaccionar, sólo siguió a los dos rusos al auto. Ya vería después de que se trataba todo eso, aunque tenía que admitir que le gustaba más este Viktor amable y algo plástico en forma de ser que un hombre alfa de cabello gris furioso y grosero. No obstante, había algo en su comportamiento que no le terminaba de convencer del todo. Phichit por su parte estaba bastante enojado, para no mostrar aquel sentimiento negativo que no iba apara nada con el solo sonrió con amargura mientras cargaban el maletero del auto con sus cosas. Con esto pudo llegar a la conclusión que las primeras impresiones nunca se olvidan.

Este viaje en coche iba a ser muy largo.

* * *

 _ **Mi caja musical.**_

Fin del capítulo 3

 **Próximo capítulo:**

 _ **Capítulo 4:**_

 _No se preocupen, ¡solo fue un accidente!_

* * *

 **N/A:** Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, en el siguiente capítulo Viktor ya tendrá mucha más participación, me asegurare que la espera valga la pena. Ha pasado de todo estas dos semanas; tareas y más tareas, los dibujos y láminas que tengo que hacer para cada una de las actividades se vuelven más laboriosos y no me dejan descansar, para mi consuelo tuve la oportunidad de dibujar a Yuzuru Hanyu a color, fue un dibujo que me gustó mucho. Me desmayé en las escaleras, por suerte alguien que está conmigo me alcanza a tomar del brazo y no caí hacia atrás, pero me di un tremendo golpe en la cabeza contra la pared que está a mi lado, mis lentes se rompieron en el proceso y creo que eso me dolió más que el golpe ya que tuve que comprar otros nuevos con el dinero que tenía ahorrado, sin embargo, estuve ciego por una semana por no ir a comprarlos inmediatamente. En fin, ni siquiera sé porque le cuenta mi vida, eso no vende, así que pasemos a los datos que si son importantes.

 **Curiosidades:**

Apenas me percate que estaba escribiendo el nombre del querido tailandés de forma incorrecta. Yo escribía Pichit en lugar de Phichit, realmente no sé porque lo escribía así, pero ya se modificará de los capítulos anteriores para que todo este correcto.

Los rublos son el tipo de moneda que se usa en Rusia. Un rublo ruso vale aproximadamente 0,02 dólares estadounidenses y esta moneda vale 0, 35 pesos mexicanos.

Омега комфорт se traduce como Omega confort es el único nombre que se me ocurrió para el nombre del producto, quería ponerle un nombre más ingenioso, pero siendo sinceros mucha imaginación no tengo.

Los omegas y los alfas arrojan feromonas, cada especie tiene sus diferentes partes del cuerpo por donde las expulsan, esto también es diferente si el omega o el alfa es hombre o mujer.

Las personas con ambos padres alfa pueden ser mal vistos o ser normales ante la sociedad dependiendo del país o lugar en el que se encuentren y también del contexto en el que se haya desarrollado esta situación. En Rusia la opinión está dividida, por un lado, muchos lo consideran aberrante ya que son dos alfas quien son los padres de la persona, desde otra perspectiva esto se ve normal y bueno ya que de esta relación pueden salir alfas sangre pura, son una especie de alfa mucho más poderosa que un alfa nacido de alfa-beta, alfa-omega u beta-omega.

Las "tendencias" traté de que fueran un igual al típico comentario que se le hace a un hombre gay (no necesariamente tiene que ser gay, solo lo puse como ejemplo porque es el más común de oír) cuando este no cumple con el estereotipo que la sociedad tiene sobre su sexualidad: "¡No pareces gay te lo juro! Podría jurar que realmente pareces heterosexual" Entonces un cuando se dice que un beta tiene tendencias omega, alfas y así con todos esto, se refiere que no se comporta como las personas esperarían de alguien de su tipo. Esto entre Phichit y Yuuri fue más como una broma pata molestarse entre ellos.

Cuando me desmaye alguien me dio una barrita, y al decir que me la dio significa que literal un amigo me la aventó vilmente a la cara. Decidí que quería ver esto con Yuuri y Phichit, pero de una forma más leve. Quería imaginarme como hubiera pasado esa situación si mi amigo no fuera un maldito y si yo no fuera un amargado, vaya que quedó bastante bien como los amigos que son Yuuri y Phichit

Санкт-Петербург-Главныйdicho como San Petersburgo-Glavnyy y conocida popularmente como Моско́вский вокза́л dicho como Moskovsky Vokzal, Moscow Station o Estación de Moscú es la estación de donde los trenes de San Pertersburgo llegan y salen, está en el centro de la ciudad y tiene junto a ella una estación del metro llamada: Ploschad Vosstaniya y está ubicada en la Plaza Vosstaniya. Phichit y Yuuri tomaron el mismo tren que los 3 rusos habían tomado antes: Sapsan.

Creo que esta vez trate de poner más cosas sobre como es mi mundo omegaverse, así que espero que todo este entendido, si no es así usted puede poner cualquier cosa o duda en los comentarios acerca de eso o cualquier otra cosa que usted quiera ver o saber para el próximo capítulo.

Me extendido más de lo que tenía planeado otra vez, esto ya se hará costumbre que ya no será necesario disculparme por eso. Espero que les esté gustando las curiosidades tanto como a mí.

Nos vemos este sábado 25 de febrero para el siguiente capítulo.


	4. No se preocupen, ¡solo fue un accidente!

**Pareja:** Viktor x Yuuri (Victuuri), leve Yurio x Yuuri.

 **Resumen:** Un bailarín profesional, con una pasión poderosa por lo que hace, toda esa fuerza desbordándose desde su frágil corazón de cristal. Esa será la persona adecuada para cambiar tu perspectiva en cosas que estabas seguro que nunca cambiarían. En este momento Yuuri Katsuki les ha dado vida y amor a más personas de las se imaginaba.

 **Advertencias:** Omegaverse, Yaoi, Lemon, M-preg, Semi-AU.

 **Disclaimer:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece **.** Todos los personajes implicados en este fanfic le pertenecen a Mitsuro Kubo.

Muchas gracias a _Mawu Valkier_ por ser la beta definitiva para este fanfic, realmente le agradezco el tiempo que ella me brindará para corregir todo error que pueda tener una persona como yo.

Sé que aprenderé mucho de ella y de este modo ser capaz de escribir mejores cosas para todos ustedes. Estoy seguro que ella hará un excelente trabajo para esta historia.

Nuevamente, muchas gracias.

 _ **Mi caja musical.**_

 _ **Capítulo 4.**_

 _No se preocupen, ¡solo fue un accidente!_

—Que estupidez, correrme del lugar de esa forma por algo como eso… de verdad ese alfa no sabe cómo comportarse con la actitud que debería.

Viktor estaba enojado, aun cuando Yakov sea su entrenador eso no le daba el derecho de permitir una conducta tan irrespetuosa como la de Plisetsky. ¿Qué acaso ese beta no sabía su lugar en la jerarquía? Lo único que pedía era que hiciera su trabajo correctamente.

Debía calmarse, era muy grosero pensar de esa forma, él no era alguien prepotente; era una persona que se mantenía serena no importaba en que situación desagradable estuviese, mantener la calma era una propiedad. Sin embargo, aquel alfa de cabello negro le había sacado de quicio con solo su olor y aquella actitud tan despreocupada ante él. Parecía que no lograba notar su presencia aun cuando estuviese en frente de él, como si no le importara su existencia. ¿Qué acaso lo estaba ignorando?

Ese aroma que su cuerpo generaba se sentía totalmente incorrecto ante más lo pensaba, sin embargo, había algo entre toda esa fragancia que le llamaba la atención, pero se sentía molesto con esa fragancia. Era definitivo que algo estaba muy mal con ella.

Quizá estaba exagerando, tal vez solo era el que no podía comportarse ante el alfa japonés, esto podía ser así, probablemente Viktor era el del problema o podía ser que no.

Ya no quería pensar en eso, tomó su mochila dejando salir un respiro y se la colgó al hombro listo para salir de los vestuarios. Pensó que lo mejor sería llevar la fiesta en paz y que debería disculparse con el coreógrafo de Yuri; tenía que admitir que su comportamiento no fue el más correcto desde que conoció al hombre asiático. De esta forma se decidió a dirigir su andar hasta la oficina de Yakov, puso su mano sobre la manija para abrirla, pero se detuvo cuando dentro pudo notar las voces de las personas que se encontraban ahí en la habitación. Curioso, se propuso a colocar su oreja en la puerta para escuchar mejor lo que estaban diciendo. Estaba algo sorprendido que aun estuvieran ahí, después de todo se había tomado su tiempo cambiándose y arreglando sus cosas para irse del recinto. Le intrigaba cual era el motivo que los mantuvo ocupados discutiendo casi media hora más desde que se fue de la oficina.

—Yuri no te tomes a mal mi respuesta por favor, te lo pido. Es que eso a mí ya no me llama la atención. O al menos ya no como hace unos años, ya que como podrás ver soy tu entrenador y coreógrafo ya sabes…

—¡N-no le estoy pidiendo nada! —tartamudeó algo molesto—. Solo digo que usted no tomó la decisión correcta Señor Katsuki.

¿A qué se refería el rubio con "decisión correcta? No tenía ni la más remota idea a lo que se refería.

—Bueno eso lo decido yo ¿no crees? —La amabilidad no se hizo esperar en sus palabras, era obvio que le tenía paciencia al niño. Su respuesta había sido suave y con eso solo provocó que Plisetsky bufara con indiferencia—. Yo ya no soy un patinador Yuri entiéndelo, el ballet es mi vida ahora y es algo que disfruto bastante.

—Yo te admiraba…— dijo de forma dura—. Eras el mejor patinador Junior en ese tiempo y tu simplemente te retiraste como un vil cobarde sin siquiera pisar la pista de hielo como un Senior.

—Es porque mi tiempo ya había terminado joven Plisetsky.

¿Estaba oyendo bien? ¿De verdad el Sr. Katsuki fue un patinador como ellos? Para ser sincero no lo podía creer del todo. Él es un bailarín profesional ¿no? Era un poco imposible se diera el tiempo para ambos oficios en el pasado, ya que los dos son algo que se empieza a practicar desde una edad muy temprana. De verdad debió ser agotador si esto era cierto.

—Usted es un beta y aun si triunfó mucho en este medio. Aunque no puedo evitar pensar que desperdicio su talento —dijo enojado y algo avergonzado. Estaba claro que dar cumplidos no era lo suyo y era obvio porque no se veía acostumbrado a decir palabras halagadoras a los demás.

—Créeme que no lo hice, te lo puedo asegurar —declaró Yuuri —. Y si fue así ¿qué importa? Ya no se puede hacer nada. Te pido disculpas si eso te hace sentir mejor.

—¡No tiene por qué disculparse! —gritó el "Hada rusa" levantándose bruscamente de la silla— Es solo que…

—¿Qué pasa Plisetsky? —cuestionó al ver la expresión de impotencia que el rubio se cargaba—. Soy tu entrenador así que no tengas miedo a decirme cualquier cosa, incluso si eso es algo insultante hacia mi persona.

Yuri pudo evitar sonreír un poco en ese momento, sin embargo, de inmediato un ceño fruncido se apodero de su rostro.

—Es solo que me hubiera gustado competir contra usted. —El japonés no se estaba esperando esas palabras así que su shock no se hizo esperar —. Estaba esperando a tener la suficiente edad para ser Senior y alcanzarlo, pero usted simplemente se fue sin darme la oportunidad de estar con usted y estar los dos en la misma pista.

Se escuchó el fuerte suspiro del asiático incluso a través de la puerta en donde Viktor se encontraba. Algo triste y cansado se pudo percibir aquel aliento. Yuuri también se puso de pie con delicadeza a comparación de su joven alumno. Colocó una mano sobre el hombro del adolescente y sonrió.

—Pero ahora tienes otra forma de compartir la pista conmigo ¿no lo crees Yuri?

El silencio se hizo sepulcral y el alfa chismoso decidió irse.

Ya había escuchado suficiente.

—¡Makkachin! ¡Estoy en casa!

Viktor gritó a su mascota mientras se quitaba los zapatos para dejarlos en la entrada y ponerse los tápochki para andar más cómodamente por su apartamento.

El ruido que provoca el viejo caniche al corretear por toda la casa ante la llegada de su amo era lo que al hombre de veintisiete años le daba energía cada vez que llegaba de un día largo y pesado por el entrenamiento. Nunca se había caracterizado por tener mucha resistencia además que ya los treinta le estaban alcanzando a un paso más rápido de lo que el realmente quería.

Se agachó a la altura del perro entusiasmado que no paraba de manifestar su emoción. Lo acarició juguetonamente riéndose cada vez que el caniche empezaba a dar vueltas sin control al momento que veía su propia cola moverse para empezar a perseguirla.

—¿Me extrañaste? —Makkachin ladró más fuerte dándole lengüetazos cargados de saliva al rostro de su dueño—. Veo que eso es un sí.

Se tumbó en el sillón y encendió el televisor con Makkachin a sus pies. Cambiando de canal estaba el ruso, sin embargo, no parecía darle mucha importancia a lo que estuvieran pasando, no podía concentrarse y ponerle atención a algo que no le estaba interesando en ese momento. Aún tenía en su mente aquella conversación que se había desarrollado hace unas horas en la oficina de Yakov. No sabía con exactitud porque, pero no se podía creer lo dicho sobre el japonés. Así que decidió indagar por sí mismo.

Y vaya impresionante sorpresa que se llevó.

Era simplemente fantástico, sublime e impresionante. Se preguntaba lo mismo que el rubio ¿Por qué dejó el patinaje? si cada actuación que veía de el en YouTube eran cada vez más atrapantes, tanto que no se podía apartar la mirada por más que se intentara. También buscó a través de internet lo que había mencionado Yuri, sobre el Señor Katsuki siendo un beta y encontró bastantes artículos, blogs, imágenes y entre otras cosas en internet hablando de eso. De hecho, paso bastantes minutos leyendo esos foros con muchas entradas sobre el japonés en el mundo del patinaje y el debate sobre el segundo genero de Katsuki era uno de los que más se hallaban discusiones.

Por lo que pudo recolectar de información esto era un tema que nunca se aclaró ya que no era necesario en ese tiempo por como Viktor lo recordaba, pues aun no existía el cambio en la división en la que separaban a los omegas, betas y alfas para que cada grupo tuviera sus propias competencias dependiendo de su segundo género y no del primero; sin mencionar que el asiático solo llego a ser un Junior por lo tanto las personas que estaban en esta categoría por regla debías tener entre 13 a 19 años para estar en esta, y esta era la etapa en donde el segundo genero por lo general aun no aparecía hasta máximo a los 16 años, sin embargo como menores de edad estaban en el derecho de decir o no que es lo que eran.

Yuuri Katsuki nunca aclaró esto a mala suerte de sus fans, los curiosos y por supuesto Viktor.

Había muchas suposiciones sobre esto, teorías a bases de pruebas e interpretaciones de los fans que veían cada programa de cada competencia, entrevistas y fotos. Todo el material era recolectado y compartido para generar más opiniones y una comunidad más unida, el motivo era simple: conocer más acerca de su misterioso y reservado ídolo japonés.

Y era justo lo que se proponía hacer durante lo que restaba del día.

—Déjame ayudarte con tus maletas. —El rubio tomó el equipaje del japonés sin esperar una respuesta y las metió en el maletero con cuidado, también de mala gana ayudando al tailandés que parecía batallar un poco con todo lo que cargaba.

—Muchas gracias —dijeron ambos asiáticos cuando finalmente subieron al coche.

Viktor dio marcha al auto y pronto salieron de la Estación Moscú rumbo al nuevo departamento de Yuuri.

—Así que dime Sr. Katsuki ¿Te está agradando San Petersburgo? —preguntó Viktor cuando el semáforo se encontraba en rojo.

—No es la primera vez que he estado en San Petersburgo— mencionó Yuuri mientras jugaba con Vicchan a través de los barrotes de su kennel—. Me agrada San Petersburgo es una ciudad muy bella, pero mi corazón siempre estará en Moscú.

Yuuri le contestó en ingles al mayor a pesar de que él le había realizado la pregunta en ruso. Esto o hacía para no dejar a su mejor amigo fuera de cualquier conversación que se tuviera en ese momento. Phichit aún no era capaz de entender el ruso en su totalidad, solo algunas palabras sueltas por aquí y por allá gracias al azabache que desde hace años que le había enseñado en su entusiasmo por el idioma y querer compartirlo con alguien más; el tailandés solo llegaba a eso, puesto que su pronunciación seguía siendo un desastre por completo, aunque solo era cuestión de tiempo para que comenzara a ir a clases para aprender el idioma gracias a la insistencia de Yuuri. Phichit estaba agradecido con el omega con el gesto tan considerado de su parte, Yuuri captó la sonrisa del moreno y le sonrió de vuelta.

—Es verdad, su amor por la ciudad no podría ser mayor. Se enamoró inmediatamente desde que fue a la Plaza roja por primera vez.

—De hecho, fue el primer lugar al que Lilia me llevo cuando llegamos, pero la ciudad por si sola es una preciosidad, me encanta el aspecto que tiene.

—Eso es verdad, la Plaza roja es maravillosa en mi opinión —mencionó Plisetsky interesado en meterse en la conversación—. Recuerdo que siempre pasar por ahí con mi abuelo cada vez que salíamos a dar un paseo. Quizás es por eso que me parece tan bonita.

Viktor suspiró y puso de vuelta su atención al volante resignándose un poco a comenzar una conversación decente con Yuuri, el azabache al parecer era demasiado despistado para notar eso o era muy perspicaz y quiso evitar tener ese tipo de acercamiento con él a toda costa. Si era esto último lo que hizo, siendo sincero no lo culpaba, lo había atacado y con solo mirar su rostro maltratado lo hacía sentirse muy culpable y asqueado consigo mismo.

El respeto que los demás le tienen a un alfa se acaba cuando el alfa ataca a un omega.

En otro momento tendrá su oportunidad de hablar cara a cara con el omega mentiroso.

—¿Aquellos dos estarán realmente bien? No se han movido de su lugar desde que llegamos —preguntó Yuri viendo a Viktor y Phichit observándose con firmeza, cada uno en un sillón diferente de la sala.

—No lo sé y no me importa ni un poco, prosigue con los estiramientos que te indiqué Plisetsky.

Era todo lo contrario, claro que le preocupaba. Aquellos dos estaban en sillones diferentes, y Phichit parecía el más disgustado, Viktor solo se mostraba indiferente y un poco aburrido, casi perdido en sus en pensamientos. Solo se permitió suspirar, ya habría tiempo para eso después.

Estaban ya en el apartamento del pelinegro y era justo como lo pidió cuando lo había acordado con Yakov. Barras de ballet, espejos enormes cubriendo la pared de la sala, un pequeño teclado junto a una pequeña grabadora y una caja de cartón con otros objetos que el azabache ordenó hace unos días. Era obvio que Katsuki se había preparado bien para enseñarle a el adolescente rubio correctamente el arte tan bello del ballet.

—Esto es aburrido, ¿Cuándo es que empiezo a bailar? —se quejó Yuri mirando a su maestro que le observaba desde el sillón que apartaron momentos atrás para generar más espacio para practicar, colocándose sus propias zapatillas.

—Primero debemos desarrollar flexibilidad y condición física adecuada en ti. He notado que siempre pareces demasiado cansado después de una presentación.

—¿Y eso que? Realmente creo que eso es normal, después de todo es mucho el esfuerzo el que pongo ¿no? —gruñó molesto el rubio, dándole una mirada de muerte a su maestro. Yuuri tragó duro y apartado el rostro, aquella mirada le había infundido algo de miedo.

—N-no es estoy diciendo que no pongas esfuerzo Yuri— aclaró nervioso—. A lo que me refería con esto era que este agotamiento se debe a esa sobrecarga que le pones a tu cuerpo y al no estar en condición para soportar todo aquello viene la fatiga y este….

Comenzaba a ponerse a titubear en sus palabras, pensando antes de hablar y tratando de no herir el frágil orgullo del alfa. Para su suerte el sonido de las patitas de Vicchan resonaron por el pasillo de nuevo como hace justo unos quince minutos lo habían hecho, interrumpiendo el momento incomodo que Yuuri estaba tratando de evitar. El pequeño animalito estaba emocionado explorando su hogar temporal desde que llegaron; corriendo de ida y vuelta, de un lado hacia al otro todo el departamento, demasiado entretenido con el nuevo panorama como para detenerse. El pequeño caniche joven y juguetón comenzó a ladrar exigente hacia su dueño, moviendo su pequeña cola sin descanso.

—¿Q-que tal si tomamos un descanso Yuri? —sugirió amablemente, dándole una sonrisa al adolescente con sus palabras—. Tengo que darle de comer a mi hermoso Vicchan ¿verdad que sí? ¿quién es buen chico?

Yuuri declaró con una voz chistosa, dirigida únicamente al pequeño caniche, alejándose a paso apresurado con Vicchan justo a atrás suyo, revoloteando como un pequeño tornado en la cocina. El pelinegro sonrió ante aquella tan linda y tierna imagen; se había perdido mucho de su querido amiguito todo el tiempo que estuvo separado de él. De este modo sacó el paquete de croquetas y las sirvió al gustoso perrito que esperaba con ansias tener un bocado de su comida.

—Como quieras —bufó molesto levantándose del suelo, dejándose caer en el sofá y tomando el control remoto con el propósito de encender el televisor.

Phichit se dio la tarea de levantarse e ir junto a su amigo en la cocina.

—¿Quieres que te haga algo de comer? — preguntó colocando su brazo alrededor de la cintura del más alto— No has comido nada desde que llegamos.

—¡Claro! — volteó un poco desesperado y agradecido—. E-es decir, si no te molesta…

—Por supuesto que Yuuri, soy tu mejor amigo. Haría cualquier cosa por ti, después de todo me has dejado vivir contigo en tu apartamento, es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerte.

El tailandés se fue directo a la estufa para cocinar algo que le fuera agradable a la lengua y estómago delicado del bailarín. Había pasado demasiadas horas en Skype hablando con Yuuri para conocer suficientemente bien la dieta que debía llevar. Así que empezó a hervir algo de agua en una olla para preparar algo de té. Dejo eso de lado para sacar algunas frutas del refrigerador para hacer con ellas junto con la avena algún tipo de revoltijo saludable que siempre había visto ver a Yuuri comer por aquellas video llamadas.

De un momento a otro Phichit sonrió ante aquella imagen que presenciaba en la sala; Yuuri y aquel rubio con boca sucia que tenía por alumno estaban devuelta en los ejercicios y como el azabache ya tenía muy bien puestas sus zapatillas favoritas negras, el tailandés sabía que esto se pondría interesante, pues el bailarín ya estaba con esa cara de maestro con un semblante serio dándose a respetar y su autoridad en el joven alfa se hacía presente.

El adolescente estaba tratando estirar sus manos más allá de los dedos de sus pies—a lo que apenas y si llegaba—, pero esto mismo le parecía imposible y tenía que admitir que se sentía un poco humillado ver como el japonés lo hacía con una facilidad impresionante. Cuando Yuuri acabó con sus estiramientos le tendió la mano y se levantó para auxiliarle.

—No te presiones Yuuri, ya he dicho que esto es normal. No harás las cosas a la primera por más que así lo desees— explicó de forma calmada, agachándose y colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros—. Esto lleva tiempo y dedicación.

—Ugh, lo sé…. supongo— rodó los ojos exasperado—. Pero demonios ¿cómo es que lo haces?

Phichit en lo personal le parecía algo bueno que Yuuri no estuviera trabajando en el Ballet Bolshoi por el momento y probablemente el pelinegro le mataría si supiera esto, no obstante, el estrés en el que había estado incluso antes de su tobillo realmente podría matarlo primero que la furia de Yuuri a Chulanont. Los ensayos, las clases, las obras y los planes a un futuro bastante cercano que tenía con la compañía, por lo que este trabajo temporal de entrenar a un patinador profesional le serviría bastante para descansar, aunque sea por un año, de esta forma se tomaría las cosas con calma y eso le parecía fantástico. Porque siendo sinceros, para Yuuri enseñarle ballet al pequeño ruso era un juego de niños. ¿era divertido? Si, ¿era difícil?, no tanto como lo que hacía bailando, era un nuevo reto y una grandiosa experiencia y el azabache solo lo veía así.

Debía amarse a sí mismo antes que nada y con eso se refería colocar su salud mental y física antes que el trabajo, ya que sin esto no podría realizar su trabajo de forma correcta, por más que le doliera era si de simple. No quería mencionar esto, pero era algo que no podía ignorarse; el japonés estaba siendo descuidado consigo mismo últimamente, por lo que si él no se cuidaba Phichit lo haría con gusto y sin ningún problema.

La felicidad le duró poco al tailandés, el alfa ruso de cabellera platina y frente ancha se acercó a él con curiosidad en sus ojos. Trató de tranquilizarse respirando hondó y resistir el impulso de gruñirle; la sola presencia del hombre le molestaba desde sobre manera desde su primer encuentro unas horas antes. Le había bastado todo lo que Yuuri le dijo sobre él. Por ejemplo, cuando le destrozó la mano en su primer y único apretón de manos, todas esas miradas de odio y repulsión que le envió en esas dos semanas, y como olvidar el ataque que causa que el azabache llegara al apartamento temblando con todos aquellos rasguños, contándole lo que había pasado, con cada palabra ese aroma de terror cubriendo su ser.

—¿Qué hace? ¿Puedo ayudarle? —preguntó algo entusiasmado, acercándose más de lo necesario—. No, gracias. Estoy bien yo solo— contestó algo cortante.

—Está bien, como gustes. —Viktor se alejó a paso lento de la estufa mirándolo con una sonrisa inusual en su rostro—. Yo solo quería ofrecerte mi ayuda, pero supongo que no la necesitas.

El hombre se esperaba ese rechazo, aunque se había imaginado algo más emocionante que respuesta relativamente tranquila, sin embargo, su acercamiento le fue suficiente para que su nariz fuera capaz de oler su aroma y grabarlo. Siguió con su plan y se dirigió lentamente a Yuuri. Esta parte era la más difícil, puesto que solo tenía un intento y no podía fallar.

Le sorprendió que el omega fuera capaz de ocultar su olor por un periodo de tiempo bastante impresionante, a decir verdad. Con lo fuerte que la fragancia de un omega masculino podía llegar a ser, y junto con la nariz de un alfa con un gran sentido del olfato, quienes son los únicos capaces de identificar en su totalidad el aroma característico de cada omega, realmente tenía que darle crédito por lo que había logrado. Se sintió aliviado cuando se enteró que el japonés no era un alfa, el alma le regreso al cuerpo en ese momento. Bueno, no tenía al cien por ciento confirmado que el azabache era un omega, pero por lo menos sabía que no era un alfa, aunque había logrado engañarlo.

Beta u omega, esa era la cuestión de muchas personas en años pasados. Unos tenían "pruebas" de cuál era su segundo género, algunas eran más creíbles que otras y otras que no tenían sentido para nada. Solo podía conformarse con la información de las noticias en los periódicos y uno que otro artículo en internet. "El bailarín con el corazón más frágil del mundo", así era llamado por los medios y no pudo estar más de acuerdo con ese apodo. Los programas de su patinaje que realizó en su juventud como Junior le habían dejado con ganas de más y ahora estaba curioso de verlo en el mundo en que más disfruta y ama. Un mundo del que sabía a la perfección como transmitir todo tipo de sentimientos sin la necesidad de expresarlo con palabras.

Quería verlo bailar, pero si hablaban de este preciso momento. Lo único que quería era verlo quitarse esa mascara y que mostrara lo que en verdad era, con piernas temblorosas y la mente hecha gelatina. Iba a hacer una cosa simple, no obstante, tenía que tocar en el tiempo y lugar correcto para que funcionara.

—Disculpe, señor Katsuki...—llamó en voz baja y apartándolo un poco hacia al fondo y de la vista del tailandés.

El azabache parecía que le había puesto otros estiramientos al rubio en suelo, mientras él mismo hacia los suyos de pie y dejo lo que estaba haciendo para prestarle atención a Viktor.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle Sr. Nikiforov? —respondió sin mucho ánimo el japonés, cruzando los brazos y sacando el pecho tal cual un alfa a la defensiva haría.

Eso ya no funcionaba con él.

—Solo quería disculparme por cómo me he comportado, y lo digo enserio. De verdad lo lamento mucho.

Yuuri parpadeo una, cuatro hasta seis veces. Estaría mintiendo sino dijera que no estaba sorprendido por aquella disculpa de corazón, se podía ver en sus ojos la culpa.

—¿Es enserio que me está diciendo esto? —dijo desconcertado —. No sé qué pensar de esto sinceramente...

—No tienes que perdonarme Yuuri, ¿puedo llamarte Yuuri? —preguntó de manera suave.

—Sí...claro, n-no te preocupes. No tengo ningún problema.

La voz de Yuuri también era suave y muy calmada, su espacio empezó a sentirse pesado. Una mano se colocó en cuello, los dedos acariciando lo pequeños cabellos de su nuca. Él no lo apartó, se sentía con demasiado sueño para hacer algo. La mano izquierda hizo su camino lentamente hasta su espalda baja, presionando en algunos puntos específicos. El japonés no se percató cuando es que sus manos se llegaron a posicionarse en el cuello de Viktor, sus pulgares acariciando el nacimiento de sus clavículas.

—¡¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo?!

Viktor fue jalado hacia atrás desde la parte trasera de su camiseta. Phichit estaba colérico, por otra parte, el rubio estaba jadeando, molesto y confundido mientras cubría su nariz y boca con su suéter. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos cristalinos, sin embargo, su ceño mostraba sus claras ganas de matar al alfa más viejo.

Cuando le obligaron a dar marcha atrás, apenas logro a percatarse que él estaba saliendo de un estupor al igual que Yuuri quien ya estaba en los brazos del hombre más bajo. De igual manera tampoco había notado el aroma que invadía la habitación, un dulce olor a vainilla y canela sus fosas nasales podían percibir. Sin previo aviso Plisetsky lo tomó del brazo

—Imbécil, tu estúpido coqueteo hizo que el cerdo entrara en celo —gruño aun cubriendo su rostro—. ¿A qué alfa se lo ocurre soltar feromonas de la nada y porque si enfrente de un omega?

—Espera… ¿tú sabias que era un omega? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Al principio no. Primero no tenía muchas dudas sobre el siendo un alfa, después vino ese día en el que su olor como especie se hizo mucho más bajo y luego hoy— tomó un momento para calmarse y hacer una pausa y no descontrolarse—, Yuuri no paraba de sudar desde que llegamos, era solo una fina capa de sudor, pero era suficiente para yo poder olerlo. No quise decir nada porque parecía manejarlo bien y solo parecía estar en calor y no en celo, pero nunca imaginé que fueras tan imprudente para hacer esto.

—Y-yo no… realmente yo no tenía esa intención —dijo titubeando —, bueno quiero decir es que no…

Phichit le veía con desaprobación, y por más que quería conectar miradas con el azabache esta se encontraba oculta en el pecho del tailandés que no permitía que Yuuri siguiera oliendo las feromonas alfa de Viktor que aun persistían en el ambiente.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos Viktor… —declaró Yuri arrastrando a su compañero fuera del apartamento —La próxima vez traeremos un regalo de bienvenida a su nuevo hogar y una de disculpas por la culpa del idiota que tengo que aguantar a diario. De verdad lo sentimos muchísimo, pero ya es necesario que nos retiremos.

Salieron a paso apresurado del departamento, el rubio liderando el paso y un Viktor avergonzado por detrás. Solo sus pasos por la acerca podían escucharse, todo lo demás a su alrededor era silencio puro.

—Voy a contárselo a Yakov —declaró con voz decidida.

—¡No se le cuentes a Yakov! —gritó asustado poniendo velocidad a su andar, lo cual provocó que Yuri empezara a correr.

—¡Se lo estoy contando a Yakov! —gritó cual espartano marcando el teléfono celular de su entrenador, tratando de no ser tacleado por el hombre mayor en el camino.

Y por otro lado en el apartamento, los dos asiáticos se encontraban sentados en el sillón. Yuri solo con ropa interior y una camiseta de manga corta estaba vestido con Phichit secando el sudor del cuerpo de su amigo con una pequeña toalla. El azabache estaba en mucho dolor y esto era lo único que podía hacer por el momento para aliviar un poco su sentir.

—De verdad ese alfa… no tiene respeto por nadie—murmuró para sí mismo.

—No te preocupes Phichit — habló sonrojado, ocultando su rostro en el cojín del sofá—. Solo fue un accidente — aclaró recordando aquellos ojos profundos de color azul y ese aroma que lo volvió loco y que no podía sacar de su cabeza.

 _ **Mi caja musical.**_

Fin del capítulo 4

 **Próximo capítulo:**

 _ **Capítulo 5:**_

 _La soledad puede ser compartida_

 **N/A:** De nueva cuenta han pasado muchas cosas estas dos semanas, por ejemplo, el día de San Valentín, regale paletas de bombones cubiertos de chocolate a mis amigos los cuales se desconcertaron por esto (no soy una persona cariñosa), ya que los hice yo. Me corte el dedo con una navaja por accidente y una amiga se asustó mucho por toda la sangre que había. Realmente no se veía tan aparatoso como parecía. Jugué el partido de futbol más violento en el que jamás haya participado, las cosas se salieron de control; nunca nos habíamos dicho tantas groserías en un solo día, yo recibí accidentalmente una patada de mi mejor amigo en la cara cuando trate de quitarle el balón, pero luego me vengue cuando durmió conmigo en mi casa en mi cama y yo lo patee fuera de la cama mientras dormía. Me reí feo cuando lo vi en el piso. Y me di cuenta que las personas a las que les gustó son demasiado obvias, o quizás tengo una intuición demasiado fuerte, pero en los dos de los casos se ven demasiado desesperados por un novio.

Ahora dejare de contar las cosas que a nadie le importa por algo que talvez les sea más interesante.

 **Curiosidades:**

Los tápochki son un tipo de "zapatos" o "pantuflas" que se utilizan en Rusia, es una obligación quitártelo cuando entres al hogar. El anfitrión de la casa visitada te prestara unas o puedes llevar las tuyas esto se hace para no ensuciar el piso y evitar pisar las alfombras.

Si existen estos foros (obviamente) del que solo se habla de patinaje y créanme que hablan de todo. El que yo conocí hace un par de años era: Golden Skate, pase horas viendo las discusiones y cuando digo que hablan de todo es de todo. Recuerdo que me encontré una de la cual hablaban si Yuzuru tenía anorexia, hasta hablaron sobre sus creencias religiosas y sus posibles intereses amorosos. Son cosas que puedes hallar bastante interesantes si lo piensas bien.

La Plaza roja es la plaza más popular de Moscú y de ella parten las calles, carreteras o vías principales de la ciudad, es considerada el centro de la ciudad y de toda Rusia. Su nombre no es dado por todos los edificios que se nos presentan en este color en aquella plaza, es algo totalmente alejado de eso. ruso Красная (Krásnaya), que en antiguamente en ruso significaba "bonita", (ahora significa roja). Se le llamaba a esta Plaza de esta forma simplemente por tener un aspecto tan hermoso, "La Plaza Bonita" seria su significado.

Cuando nos mudamos de casa hace 5 años aproximadamente mi perro no paraba de correr por toda la casa y como hay dos escaleras en la casa una en el patio y otra que da a la sala, se la pasó dando la vuelta a la casa por una horas y media. Son este tipo de experiencias que agregó a la historia porque siento que se vuelve un poco más natural, pero la verdad no estoy seguro si estoy logrando eso.

En mi mundo omegaverse, estar en calor y estar en celo son cosas diferentes, pero eso ya lo explicare más adelante.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, especialmente en Wattpad que han sido pequeñas cosas que me animan a seguir escribiendo y todos los seguidores que leen esta historia de verdad se los agradezco muchísimo. De verdad me encanta que demuestren su apoyo al fanfic, me encanta leerlos a todos ustedes.

Nos vemos este sábado 4 de marzo para el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
